Lady Summoner
by LoliMochi
Summary: When a Summoner reaches Zanarkand, the Fayth transport her to Middle Earth. She must venture with new friends to try go back to Spira. But why does she feel so lost? She must learn of her new duty and help two worlds to end the evil and sorrows brought upon them. But will she have to sacrifice herself to do so? Voted as OC x Aragorn! AU
1. Sin

_Why hello, my dear readers._

_I thought I'd never see the day of writing a Lord of the Ring fan fiction, let alone a crossover...  
><strong>This will be a crossover of Final Fantasy X and Lord of the Ring<strong> unfortunely, I know that many people won't read this because it is placed in a strange category... However, if you think the Final Fantasy X themes are too small to count as a crossover, please tell me so I can transfer it into just a normal Lord of the Ring category._

**_The OC might seem mary-sue_**_ so if you feel that way, don't bother telling me because I can sort of tell she will be. I'll try distinguish her character more but I can't really do anything about her powers because it is a crossover of Final Fantasy X... I'll see about it..._

_Anyways, enjoy and I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - <strong>_Sin_

* * *

><p>All she could feel was the chilling air.<p>

All she could see was ruins of an ancient city.

All she could hear were their echoing steps and a sorrowful hymn.

All that she knew at that moment... was her duty.

She had people next to her... Her companions...

A tall, well built man with ginger hair and some strands of gray peeking out. He was shirtless, revealing the black tattoos inked upon his tanned skin. He turned to her and smiled, which she returned without any hesitation.

The other male looked about her age, although she knew he was only a few years older than her. His hair was brown like the bark of a new tree. His hazel eyes was filled with determination, unlike the usual bright mirth. He wore a black leather jacket over a scarlet shirt, although the shirt only reached past his chest, revealing the obvious pack of abs. His shorts were black trimmed with white and his shoes comically large and yellow. But he was proud of his attire, just like she was proud of him.

Her last companion, but no less important was a girl her age. She had short blonde hair, although some parts of it was braided with colorful beads. Her green eyes were bright and comforting whenever she stared at her. Her outfit was much more revealing, with only a bright orange bikini top, olive shorts that reached her mid-thigh and a matching olive jacket. It matched the confidence of the wearer and no doubt she would not change her attire just because it was more revealing than the others.

Her companions gave her comfort and warmth to counter the chilling air. But the hymn was distracting her, forcing her to remember that all was not right. She had to do something... Something she was prepared for- that they were _all_ prepared for. But it didn't make it any less nerve wracking.

"We'll do fine." Her female companion whispered to her, her voice was soft and held a tinge of uncertainty although that was easily overcome by the saddness held within her tone.

"I know."

Her older friend gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Your father is proud of you."

She liked that line. It was not _would be proud of you_ but _is proud of you_. That made a huge difference in her mind.

"We'll be with you every step of the way." The other male grinned and his positive attitude rubbed off onto her.

"Thank you..." She replied, knowing unshed tears were blurring her vision... It was as if her tears were trying to blind her from the challenge she would have to face. "For everything."

She was hoping that she would destroy her own sins by doing this and she was determined to go with that plan... Yet her heart trembled... Were they right about her being far too young?

Suddenly, light robbed her sight and the voices singing the hymn had begun loudly calling out to her. She could faintly hear the mingled voices of her companions, calling out her name. Yet she couldn't respond. It was as if her body was being pulled into water by gentle, yet so very firm arms. Was this her own body reacting to the stress and guilt piled within her heart? If so, she wished her friends would not worry for her. She had things to do. She had sins needing to be forgiven...

She had a duty.

She felt herself drifting until finally, she felt her back laying against something solid... Something bumpy, but solid nonetheless. She could hear rushing water and it felt like heaven to her. The air was damp, yet warm against her skin and she knew that her hands were cushioned upon grass and flowers just from the touch of the lush nature.

There were unknown sounds to her. There were foot falls, something similiar to a human's, yet heavier and more consistent. _Clomp clomp clomp clomp..._

A deep voice called out to her, yet she knew not what language. Her own body felt foreign. She hadn't felt so relaxed in months. The voice sounded again and this time, she opened her eyes.

She saw a man in gray.

She knew she still had a duty.

She knew she still had sins to be forgiven.

But she also knew that she still had a chance.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it. If you don't recognise the characters, don't worry, they were all original characters.<em>

_I was also wondering whether this would be a Boromir x OC or a Legolas x OC... hmm... Go ahead and tell me what you think._

_Thank you for reading and have a nice day!_

_-lolimochi._


	2. Travelling Partner

_Hello again._

_To tell the truth, I actually don't have a real plot for this. But my brother is helping me out and I think we've gotten it a bit more elaborate._

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong> - _Travelling Partner_

The man in gray happened to be a rather elderly man. He was wearing strange robes that covered almost all of his skin from being seen save for his hands and face. He was much taller than her and his pointed gray hat was far from strange. Yet he looked as if she was the strange on. But to be fair, she did find herself strange to awaken by a river in an unfamiliar place.

He did not speak her language either. That didn't make it any easier.

_"Who are you?"_ The old man asked her, but to her ears they were foreign and she only looked at him puzzled.

He noticed her bi-coloured eyes. One was a strikingly sky blue while the other was a fern green with a spiraled iris. He had never seen such unique eyes nor clothing she was wearing. She was wearing a white and sleeveless low-cut top with a long blue skirt with strange swirls and dots skewing from the bottom to the front right of the skirt. She wore a yellow sash with beads and delicate yet detailed stitches of the same patterns and was tied into a large bow at the back. Her boots were black and slightly heeled. She also wore a pair of long white cloth with a gradient of pink at the edges that look like sleeves, yet is not attached to the rest of the clothing, but tied with pale blue ribbons around her lower biceps. She also had a rather large pouch situated near her hip.

To him, she looked so youthful but far too strained with stress from the darkness underneath and clouding her eyes. Her standing posture was slightly unbalanced from weariness. For a moment, he felt pity towards her.

"Gandalf." He said, pointing to himself, as primitive as it was to communicate that way, he had no choice.

Her eyes lit up with recognition as she pointed to herself. "Valina."

In her left hand was some type of staff. The strangest staff he had ever seen, considering he had seen a fair amount. Valina's staff was dark blue with a pink ribbon tied tightly around the end and had a small silver charm attached to golden chain. The top was a simple pattern. It had a golden metal circle with three petal-like shapes inside, attached to a smaller circle at the rod of the staff.

_Decoration, perhaps?_ He mused before focusing back on her.

He managed to usher her to his cart and horses without much hesitation from her and tried his best to be of assistance to her.

Gandalf was stunned to know that she could not speak Westron nor Elvish. She knew no language used on Middle Earth and she was naught but a young woman, a girl barely eighteen. She had the tendency of wearing a long braid in her hair, decorated with colourful beads which made him assume she inhabited with the elves. But, she bore no signs of pointed ears and she certainly did not know where she was.

He was a kind old wizard, so he decided to take her in and shelter her from the dangers she had yet to learn of Middle Earth. She loved the idea of travelling with him (or so it seemed from her bright smiles and how she obediently followed him without question) and taught her Westron. She did fairly well with the lessons and helped her learn Elvish as well, when they first arrived at Rivendell which was the closest place they could travell to.

They travelled all over the world, with Valina learning new things and Gandalf learning new things about _her_. They were content to be travelling partners, or in some cases even grandfather to granddaughter relationship.

"Gandalf." She still had her strange accent, but Gandalf found it reassuring that she would not forsaken her past just to confront the future. She had always tried to tell him much about her homeland- Spira, as she called it. But her lack of communication skills belittled it.

"Yes?" He was smoking with his old wooden pipe as he casually lead the horses towards The Shire.

"Hobbits what? What that?" He chuckled.

"_What_ are hobits? What _is_ that?" He corrected her. "Hobbits are small people." As if to illustrate the point, he placed a hand somewhere around his legs as if to show her how small hobbits really were. "And this is my smoking pipe." He puffed out a small circle of smoke, in which she looked awed.

"Spira had no hobits." She spoke.

He gave her a comforting pat on her hand. "I hope you are having a good time here in Middle Earth?" His gray eyes twinkled with mirth.

She gave him a bright, almost childish smile and nodded. "Yes!"

* * *

><p><em>Well this chapter was not as great as I wanted it to be... But oh well.<em>

_Thank you for reading and have a good day!_

_-Lolimochi_


	3. Meeting the Hobbits

_A much more longer chapter, finally!_

_I hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong> - _Meeting the Hobbits_

Valina had no idea what to think when she arrived at The Shire a few months later. There were rows of trees surrounding the dirt road but her eyes could see the lush green hills and she suddenly felt a pang of homesickness.

She loved Spira. She loved it so much that she journeyed throughout it as it was her duty. Yet she was frightened of what was to come if she suddenly awoke in Spira again. Her time here with Gandalf was like a breather, although it was a pretty long relaxing time, considering she was found a year ago. She felt so secure here, yet so _insecure_. She didn't even realise how young she was compared to the others living in Middle Earth. Elves lived for thousands of years and Gandalf had told her that some men lived for longer ages than she had ever known possible. He had even told her that the Hobbit they were visiting was turning a hundred and eleven!

"Do you miss home, little one?" Gandalf's clear, soothing voice swayed her thoughts.

She smiled sadly. Yes, she did indeed. But she also feared it. It was the little things that pained her heart. When she was in Rivendell and met Gandalf's elf friend, she greeted him politely as she could. But little did she know, polite in her terms seemed far too casual in their's.

She had no idea that in Middle Earth, they would address the men and women as Lords or Ladies. So, she called Gandalf's friend by his name, Elrond. The other elves looked surprised and she knew instantly that she had embarrassed herself. However, Lord Elrond smiled and told her to just keep calling him by his name if she was used to it. That didn't help making herself more self concious about the way she talked. The closest thing to a Lord in Spira was a Maester whom were famous leaders of the religion, Yevon. But higher than that, equivalent to a 'King' was a Grand Maester or a High Summoner. The lower titles were just Summoners, Sirs and Ladies. She, herself, was usually titled as _Lady Summoner Valina_. They never had Masters, Lords (well, they did, but hardly), Princesses, Princes and the like. No one in Spira ever _owned_ land specifically... or maybe it was because the land was not their's to claim. They only inhabitated the places, like the Guado and Ronso.

"I enjoy travelling with you." She said softly.

"And I, you. But if the choice arises that you can go back to your home... I am certain you would take it. If not for yourself, then for your family." He replied with the same soft, comforting tone before looking forward once again.

Her heart constricted at the mention of her family. She had her little sister, Yuna. Her short hair framed her face and she had the same bi-coloured eyes as Valina. Sweet little Yuna was selfless and had a heart of gold that shone amongst the darkness. Yuna was so innocent, yet strangely wise in her own way. Oh, how she missed her little sister.

"You are part of my family now, Gandalf."

His low rumble of a laugh was heard clearly and Valina couldn't help but think she had said the right thing. She tightened the cloak around herself as if it were her life line. Apparently, her clothes were very foreign and Gandalf had insisted that she should pick another attire. But Valina was stubborn, because it was traditional clothing in her world. She pledged to never take it off until her duty was done and as far as Valina was concerned, her duty was definitely not done yet.

"You're late." A boyish voice called out from her left.

Her eyes met with a rather short male, his dark brown hair was shaggy and gave him a rather young look while his eyes were big and blue. He had a smile ready to transform into a cheeky laugh and his brightness made Valina smile.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf replied wisely, though she noticed that his eyes held amusement and happiness.

The hobbit jumped aboard the cart and looked at her with a pleasant smile. "Are you Gandalf's friend?"

She nodded and returned the smile, "Yes. My name is Valina. Are you the hobbit turning a hundred and eleven?"

His eyes widened comically at her question and began laughing while Gandalf merely chuckled. She blushed hotly and stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I know you don't look a day over thirty, but I... I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alright. It _is_ my birthday today, but it's my uncle that's turning a hundred and eleven. I'm turning thirty three." The hobbit replied easily.

She relaxed. "Happy birthday...?" Her voice trailed off to let him complete her sentence.

"Frodo Baggins."

"Happy birthday, Frodo Baggins of The Shire." She still couldn't believe that the young Hobbit was actually older than her by many years.

"You will be attending the party, won't you?" Gandalf nodded, but she wasn't so sure about herself. "...Won't you?" She felt Frodo poke her arm and she ended up nodding. "That's good. I'm sure Bilbo would love to meet you, Valina."

The small hills were actually domes of which Hobbits built into the sides to live within. The homes were so small compared to her and Gandalf it was almost funny. But she restrained from laughing because she guessed it would be offending. Another thing she felt was awe from the beauty of the sea of green. The grass was so beautiful and lush, which was a big contrast to the white of the homes. Hobbits must have loved farming because there were small men raising animals and clear streams spreading out throughout like the viens of the land. The closest thing she could think of that looked like The Shire was the Calm Lands...

Another pang of home sickness was felt but luckily, she was distracted by Frodo and Gandalf's conversations. She was worried when Gandalf passed a bunch of eager children and did nothing to quench their love for magic. But suddenly, a burst of fireworks shaped as butterflies surprised the young children and she could see Gandalf's smug expression which relieved her heart.

Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, really did like her. Bilbo was an aged Hobit with gray hair and wrinkled face. Yet his smile was still young and with happiness. He clasped her hand and gave it a good shake, talking to her at what seemed like the speed of a rushing horse. "My dear, why don't you venture around The Shire? Frodo can take you. This place is beautiful."

"Oh, yes. Of course, Lord Bilbo." Gandalf gave her a smile, in which she knew she had gotten his title wrong. "Pardon, I mean Mister... Baggins..." She flushed crimson at her mistake before continuing. "Happy birthday."

Frodo toured her around The Shire and introduced her to his friend. Peregrin Took (Or Pippin), Meriadoc Brandybuck (Also known as Merry) and Samwise Gamgee (although he insisted to be called Sam).

Pippin and Merry were childish and if she dare say so- cute. But she didn't let the words slip for she feared that it might be offensive, considering that it was highly likely they were far older than her.

Sam was much more calm and, well, generally more adult-like. He told her that he was Frodo's gardener in which Valina took great pride in for she had found her first friend fond of plants. Gandalf had taught her certain plants and it's uses, but never really dwelled into it. He was more interested in teaching her Elvish, Westron, Middle Earth and magic.

"So, where are you from?" Pippin asked, curiousity dripping from his tone.

Valina thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer before smiling. "Far from here."

"Is it like The Shire?"

That was a hard question. She carefully looked around, her bi-coloured eyes scanning the fields. They were sitting by the stream with their feet within the water. The water felt the same as the water in Spira. The grass was green like the grass in Spira. The people celebrated birthdays like the people of Spira did... "In some cases, yes." She smiled as she thought back of her home.

When evening arrived, so did the mass of Hobbits entering the party at the field. Bilbo was well loved, it seemed. She was certain he was good at telling stories, at a tie with Gandalf she presumed because she saw many young Hobbits circled around him, listening to some type of story he had managed to weave. The gray wizard was busy entertaining guests with his bundle of fireworks. Unfortunely, Valina couldn't find Pippin and Merry to show her the way of their dance like their promise, but she managed to find Frodo and Sam.

Sam was staring at a young maiden hobbit. Her hair was curled and blonde and she weaved her way around the crowd with her skirt flowing around like silk. She watched as Frodo abruptly pushed Sam into her which resulted in a crimson flush, but a rather happy Sam as he danced with the girl.

"They look lovely together." She softly told Frodo as she sat by him.

He wasn't stunned to see her because he had seen her from the corner of his eye. He noticed that she had not touched any breverage of ale, but she ate a few bits of food but most were fruit. "They do." He answered with a slight smile.

The excited chatter ceased when there was a loud bang. Dazzling sparks rose into the sky and a chorus of 'oh's and 'ah's were heard as they watched it morph like water into a dragon. It flew was such velocity in which she was enchanted with. Unfortunely, it came arching back and frightened cries were heard. Benches and tables were toppled over and running Hobbits bumped into her.

They all ducked down in time to have the dragon fly past and everyone watched as it exploded into a million shimmering stars. She instantly knew that, although Gandalf was usually responsible for such beautiful, magical things, he was not irresponsible to cause such a fuss.

And to confirm her thoughts, Gandalf came out of a burnt tent with rather burnt Pippin and Merry. She merely watched with pity as the wizard dragged them by their ears to another tent, no doubt for a punishment. Of course, the party went on.

Then, came Bilbo's speech and cake. However, unlike the admiring hobbits below him, she was recalling far away memories. _When is my birthday?_ She thought. The way they arranged time in Middle Earth was far different from Spira's. In Spira, they had six months. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Water, Life and Death. She was born on the twelfth day of Life. She never really had any idea why they could bluntly name a month 'Death', but her father explained that each month represented the black or white magic you could learn to cast. It was the elements of life and if they were unbalanced, the consequences were deadly... Which was already being noted in her world before she left it.

Gasps made her snap out of her thoughts and her head shot up to see that Bilbo was gone from the platform. _Did his speech end?_

"He disappeared!" A hobbit boy giggled.

A gray blur caught her attention and she was delighted to see Gandalf. But his deep, concerned frown brought down her smile and she made haste to follow him as he rushed out of the party.

* * *

><p><em>I honestly want to hurry and get up to the Fellowship of the Ring, so if this seems rushed, I'm sorry.<br>Anyways, I better head off. It's 2:20 am now..._

_Thank you for reading and have a good day!_

_-Lolimochi_


	4. To Become a Guardian

_Finally, I'm proud to present chapter three of Lady Summoner._

_I know my chapters seem short and I'm trying to improve on writing more, being more descriptive and to press onto the plot more quickly. But I'm also busy with other stories and things. I'll try make my chapters longer, preferably 2,000+ words._

_Another thing I'd like to mention is a huge **thank you** for all of you reading this and the one reviewer who definitely made my day and of course, the people who are favouriting this story and story alerting it. **Thank you so much you are all a big encouragement for me**. I never thought people would read this because, let's face it, this is a pretty strange crossover and it's not easy to find. However, I'm proud that this is the first Final Fantasy X and Lord of the Rings crossover on this website!_

_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>- _To Become a Guardian_

Running around The Shire, trying to find Gandalf was not her way of enjoying her time. Atleast her endurance when it came to walking around was above average because of her life in Spira and the adventures she had with Gandalf. It was her first time in The Shire and to try spot Bilbo's house after only seeing it _once_ was much harder than she had expected.

She remembered it having a round door... But didn't all of the houses have round doors? _Maybe it's a specifically round door...?_ Her thoughts paused for a moment before her eyes widened. _What am I saying? How can you have a specifically round door?_ She shook her head before continuing up the path of the hill.

She went past a certain house before hearing a mingle of voices. She knew instantly that it was Gandalf and Bilbo because all the others would have been at the party drinking ale and eating pies. She carefully opened the door and peered in to see the two people she was looking for.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?"

"Well, no." Bilbo frowned deeply. "... and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine, I found it. I came to me!" His voice became harder, harsher and well, not _Bilbo_.

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf's eyes were a mixture of worry and wariness.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault... It's mine... my own... my precious..."

Valina felt herself stiffen at his words and she couldn't help but take a step back when she felt some type of evil, cold vibe crawl throughout her body like a sneaky snake.

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you."

"Oh, what business is it of your's what I do with my own things?"

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough."

Bilbo became agitated and saw his pupils dialate with fury. "You want it for yourself!" He screamed hysterically.

"BILBO BAGGINS!" Gandalf's voice boomed, "Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you." She had never heard Gandalf's voice so loudly and filled with authority, but she knew that is she was on the receiving end of that tone, she would cower in fear. However, his expression softened into a look of saddness, as if sad to think Bilbo would accuse him of such thing. "... I'm trying to help you..."

Bilbo looked ashamed but began gathering his things, looking much like himself. He had his pack and walking stick ready by the time he stood at the door with Valina infront of him. "Bilbo." Gandalf called out.

"Yes?"

"You still have the ring."

Bilbo became skittish again, much to Valina's dismay. "Oh? Really? Huh." He reached into his pocket and held the golden ring on his large palm. He eyed it with desire yet fear and the fact his mind was in conflict was obvious.

"Bilbo..." She whispered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. His hand began tilting until finally...

_Tink..._ It dropped to the wooden floor and Bilbo turned away with a smile. She and Gandalf followed him onto the path before he spoke. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." Gandalf said. "If I cannot, then my dear apprentice shall." He nodded to Valina, in which she smiled and nodded in acceptance.

He began walking away, but a few steps later he suddenly turned around so they could see only one side of his face. "I've thought of an ending for my book - "And he lived happily ever after... to the end of his days."."

"As I'm sure you will, dear friend."

Bilbo, looking very satisfied, began humming with a skip in his step as he ventured away.

Once he was gone from her sight, she turned to Gandalf. "What happened? What about Frodo?"

He lead her back into the house and began to explain almost hesitantly. The ring was _not_ normal and she knew that even before he told her. She gingerly picked it up and found it strange how she didn't feel anything from it. The metal was cool and shining in the dim light of the silver moon. _Why was Bilbo obbessed with it...?_ She questioned herself and in all honesty, she found it to be a rather uncreative design and held no value to deem it beautiful. Spirian jewels were much more brilliant in design with complex or simple patterns arranged with precious gems or just glass.

"Do not touch it." He said gruffly.

From his sudden voice, she quickly dropped it and watched as Gandalf sat in a chair with his pipe lit. She sat down beside him like an obedient grandchild. "Should I get Frodo?" She whispered.

"No. Let him celebrate his party, he should be happy."

_Many people deserve to be happy..._ She thought sadly, but nodded in understanding anyways.

It was near midnight that the young hobbit came rushing home. "Bilbo!" He called out, but once he went through the doorway, he only saw Gandalf and Valina sitting down by the fireplace. He fell silent and Valina couldn't help but feel her heart constrict when she saw his eyes filled with saddness. "He's gone... Isn't he?"

He seemed to notice the ring on the ground and gingerly picked it up. Valina's mind was blurred with sleep, so she couldn't pay much attention no matter how hard she tried to do so. However, things went quickly as Gandalf slipped the ring into a paper envelope and seal it with bloody red wax. He handed it to Frodo with a solemn expression.

"Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"I will be back." The wizard replied vaguely before turning to Valina. "You shall stay here"

Valina nodded and realised that she was to become the guardian for Frodo. In Spira, Guardians were meant to be people that swore an oath to protect a Summoner. She found it slightly ironic on how she was a Summoner being ordered to become a guardian for someone without a duty. However, she had promised Bilbo that she would assist Gandalf in taking care of Frodo, which she didn't mind at all. "I hope you don't mind me staying here with you, Frodo." She said softly with a small smile in hopes to let him open up to her. Guardians were meant to make you feel safe and she had only met him today so the chances of him becoming comfortable with her were slim.

They bid farewell to Gandalf before he showed her around the house. The bedroom he assigned to her was a small room with a bed, cabinets, an endtable and a candle ontop of it's glossy surface. There was a large circular window just above the bed that let the moonlight shine upon the milky white cotton sheets.

That gave her a small sense of fear. It was as if someone could watch her and honestly, she didn't quite like that idea. She usually slept hidden within the bushes or in a spot further away from the window, infact if she could, she would sleep in a place where a peeping tom couldn't see her even if he strained his or her eyes. It had become a habit. A habit she picked up from home...

Valina took a few steps closer to the window and flicked some strands of her brown hair aside. The movement caused the bells on her staff and yellow bow tinkle. The clouds was like a misty sea and diamonds sparkled within them. The silver moonlight gave the fields a pale glow and the shadows caused by the sways of trees made everything look distorted... Very eerie and The Shire no longer seemed friendly anymore. It felt as if someone was watching her... And no doubt watching Frodo.

And she didn't like that at all.

* * *

><p><em>We're getting pretty close to the real plot now. So I hope you look forward to that.<em>

_I also forgot to mention that I don't have the Lord of the Rings trilogy as books and I only have the first movie on video (and my video player isn't working!) so the details might be wrong or certain quotes. If so, please correct me in a review. _

_Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day!_

_-Lolimochi._


	5. On The Road

_Hello again, dears!_

_Oh my, this is a really long chapter... 3,300+ words (not including my author notes)!  
>I'm sorry if it may seem boring... Sigh... I really did try my best.<em>

_Now another thing I need to talk about, I have set up a poll on my profile. What is this poll about? It is **A POLL TO DETERMINE WHO VALINA SHOULD GO WITH** according to your preference. This poll will help me continue writing this story and to let me decide a romantic pairing for Valina and a canon character. I only have 3 characters: Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas. The reason why I don't have any others is because their time in the movie [Fellowship of the Ring] (since I only have one of the books, so I can't really rely on that) is scarce, unfortunely. So I can't really write about them unless I make them OOC by accident. I am leaning more towards Aragorn since a friend had pointed out that she wanted to read one where 'what if Aragorn didn't fall in love with Arwen? But someone else?' type of thing. I'm also not very keen to do a Legolas romance because, well, I've seen a lot now... But hey, I need to stretch out my ability to write, so why not? If that is what a majority of you want.  
>However, it is up to you and the poll.<em>

_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, even if it is somewhat slow and boring..._

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong> - _On The Road_

Valina had never felt such peace during her time in The Shire. Although the night still gave her an eerie feeling, she had managed to find comfort with the hobbits. But Valina could not stop worrying for it was in her nature. Despite the free bright smiles passed from one hobbit to another, the smell of fresh baked goods in the morning and the lovely jokes that spread throughout the fields like wild fire, she still felt as if something awful was going to happen.

_And Gandalf still hasn't returned..._ She thought glumly. It had been months since she had been assigned to stay with Frodo. Atleast six, if she remembered correctly. _One and a half years away from Spira..._ That felt awfully long and another pile of worries came tumbling into her head as she began to think about little Yuna, Kiku, Felix, Ian and other people she had met in Spira. She had known one thing - she had suddenly disappeared from Spira and transported into Middle Earth. But what about the time there? Was one and a half years in Middle Earth like a hundred in Spira? Was she erased from existence or perhaps time was still? So many unanswered questions and so very few answers. Not even wise Gandalf could answer them, that much was for sure.

"How are you, Valina?" Frodo's voice interupted her thoughts.

She was currently seated near the window in the kitchen and dining room. During her stay, she had realised how much the hobbits ate and to the hobbits' horror, she was a stick compared to them. Merry and Pippin scolded her for not eating as much as she should- although she was _pretty_ sure that the amount they ate was astounding. Frodo had managed to ease her eating schedule to be a bit spread out, though plenty. She usually nibbled a biscuit and had a cup of tea before stating that she was full.

"I'm fine, Frodo. Thank you for your lessons during my time here. They help me a lot when it comes to talking to others."

When Gandalf ad left, she had gone through a bit of a nervous time, which lead to her forgeting some of Westron she was taught. She had manged to slip in some Spirian and Westron into her speech and it had Frodo completely bewildered and confused. Frodo was paitent and helped her learn more and even gave her some books to read.

"It's not much." Frodo answered modestly before sitting down infront of her.

After some silence, he spoke again. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"... Soon, Frodo... Soon." He slumped considerably from her choice of words and she couldn't help but frown in disappointment for herself. "Would you... Would you like to listen me play?"

"Would you like to listen _to _me play?" He corrected before smiling. "And yes. I would like that."

Merry and Pippin had realised that Valina had a certain hobby... And that hobby was playing the flute. In Spira, Valina had learnt when she was very little and only played it because her mother used to play it. Yuna loved listening to her play, despite the fact that she wasn't very good at it. So when the two prankster hobbits presented her a wooden flute there were no words to describe how she felt. Delighted? Bewildered? In the end, she had decided to be delighted in knowing that the flute existed in Middle Earth and that she now had another little piece of home to add to her collection of her pouch. Unfortunely, the first few times she tried to play it was horrible. The flute looked the same as Spirian ones, but something was drastically different - she just didn't know what. Merry and Pippin had fled from the scene after the third try and Frodo hesitantly went after the fifth. Only Sam stayed with her and encouraged her to keep practicing. For that, she was thankful because in the end, Sam was the one who heard the first beautiful note instead of the banshee scream.

"What would you like me to play, Mister Frodo?" She asked with a mustered regal tone to try make him crack a smile.

He did - a very bright and childish one at that. "The ones from your home." She still hasn't told him that her _home_ was a whole other world. But Gandalf had always told her to keep her secrets unless Gandalf instructed her to tell a specific person. She never even told Elrond either. She had a slight fear of rejection, in which Gandalf never helped ease for he even told her that he was unsure on how others would react. He was living a long life and therefore, more open minded.

"Then I shall play the song, _Someday The Dream Will End_." She placed the mouth piece to her lips and brought life to the music. A calming low pitched melody danced admist the room, massaging ear drums and gently brushing past the open window, carried by the breeze and into the hills for others to listen to it's grace. The melody was calming like a peaceful dream, soothing their minds... entrancing them. But the melody was hidden with saddness too and it only grew stronger when the end drew nearer. If only she could hear the harps and other stringed instruments chorusing along, then the song would have been complete.

The song carried on, until finally, the last sweet note hung in the air, before disappearing beyond the valley like it's kin. She was so proud to know that she didn't get a single note wrong. She even fooled herself by thinking she had musical talent. Of course, she laughed at herself once she remembered it took hours of practicing the same song over and over again, torturing poor, paitent Sam in the process.

"That was really good." Frodo complimented.

_I'll have to learn new songs soon..._ She thought before following the small hobbit into the fields, no doubt inviting Sam along the way.

She had found out that fishing was a rather fun hobby. Sitting by a stream with nothing but nature's harmony and the small chatter of her close hobbit friends was no doubt enjoyable. Frodo always had the best of stories to tell of Middle Earth, although she had a little bit of a problem when it came to understanding some of the terms, Sam's paitent teachings helped her along (sadly, she still got her past and present tenses mixed up). Thus, they would sit most of their time with their feet in the water and a rod in their hands. She knew the people living in The Shire were small, but she soon realised that the fish were a moderate size and not quite as small as she imagined them to be. Yes, fishing was a rather fun hobby.

If she was good at it.

However, she was not. So most of the time, she just humoured them by trying and waiting paitently for a small bite while Sam and Frodo would haul out some slippery goodness for dinner.

"Do you miss your home?" Sam asked bluntly, yet gently.

"Yes." Was her immediate answer. Because in all honesty, despite the peace and warmth she felt during her time here... It was not true happiness. If she continued to stay here, she was so afraid of forgetting Spirian and replace it with Westron. She did not want that at all. It was strangely reassuring whenever a hobbit passed by and commented on how she had a strange accent, which was of her own world.

"Then why don't you go back?" Upon realising how rude he sounded, he began stammering, "I-I mean, we like you here and all. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I'm just wondering why you stay here if you miss it so much?"

She laughed - a soft breathy sort of sound, "It's alright, Sam. I understand. I want to go home," _Yet I also don't..._ "But it's really hard for me to go because there's so many mountains and forests I need to go through- maybe even an ocean if I remember correctly. I need to stay with Gandalf until my time is right." She explained, feeling slightly guilty for lying. But it was a little white lie and there was no harm in it.

A comfortable silence hung over them, each thinking of their own thing.

* * *

><p>By the time sun had set, Frodo and Valina had finished eating dinner at Sam's house. The evening was cool with a heavenly breeze for the hardworking farmers.<p>

"Evenin'." A hobbit greeted them as they walked past.

"Evening, sir." She replied politely while Frodo just gave him a pleasant smile.

She wasn't quite sure why they greeted her just when she's walking past. She was not used to it... But then again, Spirian people thoughts were clouded with worry, so even when they walked past eachother, some don't notice while other's just don't see the point. Of course, Valina quicky dismissed that idea and just thought that the hobbits were just generally _friendly_ people. There was nothing to compare to... wasn't there?

"What are you thinking about?" Frodo asked.

She glanced at him for a moment. She and him had become close, although it was slow and almost painfully hard to accomplish, they had become friends. It was not that Frodo was a bad person nor his traits horrible, it was quite the opposite infact. _She _was the obstacle of their relationship. Valina had that small problem of forgetting Westron after Gandalf left and she became distressed which lead her to sulk. It was hard to believe at first, but her new hobbit friends were the ones that picked her up again. She still had that homesickness that could not be denied, but it was lessening... Slowly...

She gave him a smile, "Nothing." Hoping to reassure him that she was content here, in The Shire, with him, Sam, Merry and Pippin. _Why am I so conflicted...?_ She thought hopelessly.

Once they arrived at the entrance of the house, Valina immediately noticed the slightly open door before pushing Frodo behind her. Was she frightened? Definitely. But she had promised both Gandalf and Bilbo that she would look after Frodo. So she stepped forward, fully aware that without her staff, her magical abilities reduced to almost a third, but it would have to do.

The door quietly creaked open as they entered, desperately trying to keep their footfalls quiet. She was no elf, but it was good enough for the invader to dismiss if he or she was distracted with stealing... The room was quiet, dark and papers scattered the floor. _They were looking for something..._ She thought grimly before turning to Frodo. "Stay here Frodo." She whispered and before he could protest, she quietly yet hurriedly moved away to check the other rooms.

The shadows crept and she could no longer hear Frodo's breathing for she was a room away now. She peered around, hoping that the invader found no interest in their humble abode and ran elsewhere. She stood there for a good minute, before relaxing.

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she gasped before grasping it with her right hand while her left prepared to cast a spell. She sharply turned her head, her left hand held a blazing ball of deep orange and red fire as she prepared to attack.

Only to halt when she saw Gandalf's tired face. "Gandalf!" Her tone was of relief.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" He asked, almost desperate.

* * *

><p>They sat within the room with Frodo holding the envelope from months ago. On Gandalf's instruction, she lit a fire with flint and stone rather than the magic she tried to keep secret. Even when she summoned such a small amount of magic, she knew that it would take a toll on her if she kept using magic to do her bidding.<p>

Gandalf had snatched the envelope from Frodo and threw it into the fire and watched closely as the paper slowly burned away revealing the shimmering gold. He used metal tongs to take it off the fire.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool."

Frodo did as he was told and the ring dropped onto his palm. "What do you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf inquired.

The hobbit looked closely and Valina wondered how small the markings (atleast, that's what she assumed Gandalf was looking for) really were. "Nothing. There's nothing."

The wizard let out a sight of relief and she wondered why he was so on edge. He was always so calm and that left Valina wondering what ever could be the matter with such a ring? "Wait... There are markings." A pause as Frodo rotated the ring slowly. She could see some type of scripted markings shine golden and reflect onto Frodo. "It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it."

Gandalf became very grave and grim. "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Both Frodo and her repeated.

"In common tounge it reads: "One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Gandalf muttered.

They had moved to the kitchen with the ring lying on the table. They all stared at it with a tense atmosphere hovering over them. Then, Valina laid eyes on Gandalf. "This is the one ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mt Doom... taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it... In Gollom's cave."

"For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age... But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard it's master's call."

"But, he was destroyed... Sauron was destroyed." Frodo stated, looking between her and the wizard.

Valina knew nothing of the ring. She had no clue who Sauron was. Gandalf had only told her stories of different species on Middle Earth, nothing specific about the history nor the wars the people of Middle Earth had to endure. Yet, now she felt slightly worried for not asking Gandalf for such stories. _Who is Sauron?_ She thought. Although she knew full well that he was someone evil from the tone in their voices as they said his name.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied... His fortress of Baradur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it- seeking it all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of it's master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out."

"Alright!" Frodo said as he suddenly scooped it up and began hurrying to the living room with them following. "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" Valina noticed Gandalf how he shifted uncomfortably.

"Do they, Gandalf...?" Frodo's voice wavered with uncertainty and she felt fear freeze of her heart as well.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature, Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him... But admist the endless screams and insane babble, they discerned two words... Shire and Baggins."

The hobbit looked absolutely horrified, "Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!" He shouted. He then thrusted the ring towards Gandalf with fear within his blue eyes. "Take it! Take it, Gandalf!"

The wizard shook his head slightly, "No, Frodo..." He mumbled, almost pleading.

"You must take it!"

Valina gently placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, still trembling with the thought of evil coming their way. But if Gandalf refused the ring, then she must also help him. "No, Frodo. Listen to Gandalf." She whispered, trying to soothe him.

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!" His voice raised higher and he agressively shrugged Valina's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo. I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo. I would use this ring from a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." His gaze was sad and his tone soft, as if explaining to a child- in which Valina guessed was what Gandalf thought of Frodo.

"But it cannot stay in The Shire!"

"No!" Gandalf said. "No. It can't."

She turned to face Gandalf, trying to keep herself from trembling. "What must we do?" She whispered, grasping onto Frodo's shoulder again. This time, Frodo welcomed it with his hand over her's.

* * *

><p>Valina didn't have much to pack. She had two pairs of the same outfit- the one of which she was wearing. Her staff and pouch was what she carried on herself rather than a knapsack and she hurried to help Frodo. She helped him stuff things within his bag, prepare food for the journey and help find cloaks for them both.<p>

They had planned to make for Bree whilst Gandalf took haste to find advice from the head of his order. The journey sounded very similiar to the one she was on in Spira. She felt clenched her fists just thinking about it. The journey was dangerous and the only reason why she survived was because of her Guardians and her own powers. She was starting to worry of what would happen if she were to fail. Frodo had no way to defend himself and she could only do so much without drawing attention and causing a rift between herself and Frodo.

"My dear, Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Gandalf said with a gentle, fatherly smile. He then turned to her and placed a hand against her smooth cheek. "And you, my dear Valina. You are so young in years and ways of this place. Yet you are so brave and kind. Sometimes I wonder what you are truly capable of." His tone was fond, the same tone she had come to love like a granddaughter to a grandfather.

A rustle of bushes interupted their tender moment and Gandalf ordered them to stay down. The gray wizard moved closer to the bushes beneath the window before slamming his staff down onto the intruder. Valina heard a distinct yelp of pain before Gandalf hauled the figure into the room and against the floor.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" His voice steaming with anger.

_Blonde hair and small figure, oh, it truly is Sam!_ She thought with relief.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..."

Their banter continued before Gandalf raised his head to give them both a smile. Valina didn't quite understand until he commanded Sam to start packing. _What? But they'll both be in danger then!_ She dreaded and tried to tell Gandalf, but he assured her that with Sam coming along, Frodo would be much happier. He also said it was much safer with more people.

* * *

><p>They were quickly on the road, tracking across in hopes to exit Hobbiton. Gandalf left them when they were in a wooded area, only leaving the three of them. Sam, Valina and Frodo continued on their way, but Valina couldn't help but wonder why her heart felt so heavy. It was not as if she hated adventure, infact she enjoyed exploring different places as long as she had companions along- in this case, Sam and Frodo. So why was she feeling like this?<p>

She suddenly realised that it was the exact thing she felt when she was leaving Besaid Island to go on her pilgrimage.

Determination and uncertainty.

* * *

><p><em>Remember to do the poll on my profile, okay? You can also voice out your thoughts through a review, I would really appreciate that. I really hope you're enjoying the chapters so far... Even if it isn't really up to the main part. I'm also starting school tomorrow... Ugh... In three weeks I have exams, so I might not write as quickly.<em>

_Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you have a good day!_

_-Lolimochi._


	6. To Be A Pillar of Hope  Not A Burden

_Hello my dear readers._

_I'm sorry for the slow update. I have final exams next week and I took a a long time to write this chapter, so I sacrificed my study time for you guys. Well, not really. I had fun writing it too, so I'm not really sacrificing it._

_Anyways, I didn't actually realise I was writing some lines from the movie (I guess they got stuck in my head!) until one of my friends read it and told me. So, just to clarify, I added another disclaimer down below so don't be alarmed._

**_The poll for Valina's potential lover has ended_**_. Please understand that I also asked some of my friends as well and the results are..._

**_Aragorn_**_: 9  
><strong>Legolas<strong> : 7  
><strong>Boromir<strong> : 7_

_So that was really close! It has been decided that it is Aragorn! Thank you all for voting and I'm really sorry if you didn't get the pairing you really wanted. I actually never guessed Aragorn was so popular when I looked around, I don't see many OC x Aragorn fan fics. Don't get me wrong, I love all three of those characters. Maybe I'll write another fan fic for the other two to please you other readers..._

_Anyways, enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot. <em>

_I might have used some of the lines from the movie/book of Lord of the Rings. Any that seem recognisable by the reader, please understand that I do not own the certain quotes and they, again, go to their respective owner(s)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong> - _To Be A Pillar Of Hope - Not A Burden_

"This is it." Sam said.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." He stated.

Valina took a look around and noted that there was a specific line. One side was of golden wheat, swaying gently in sync like waves with the breeze. The other side was of green with some golden tendrils at the top of each crop, which was unknown to her. But as she looked further, there were still some patches of crops ahead and The Shire's homely atmosphere still lingered with her.

"Atleast... We're all together..." She smiled, but her voice wavered as if she was unsure. She hoped they considered that she was just tired and had no doubts in her heart.

Frodo nodded at her before patting Sam on the back. "Come on, Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say..." They continued forward as he spoke. "It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door... You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's not knowing where you might be swept off to."

* * *

><p>Long stalks of crops surrounded her with light jade-green leaves tingled her skin as she brushed past them. The sun was shining brightly, giving her a sense of hope. But with all the brightness, she had begun feeling slightly... strange... As if it was all fake. <em>I worry too much...<em> She thought, trying to push bad thoughts away.

Valina was always worrying over things. Most of her worrying caused her to become an isomniac and her training never helped either. They just made her more tired and more worried over countless of problems that somehow rised up from even the most smallest of fears. _Am I just too sensitive...?_

"Mister Frodo! Mister Frodo!" There was a couple of sprinting foot steps and she instinctively glanced at Frodo whom was infront of her, before whipping her head to look for Sam. She came bustling through the crops looking rather uneased. "I thought I lost you."

"We're obviously here." Frodo said, his tone slightly amused and teasing.

Sam mumbled. "It's just something Gandalf said..."

"What did he say?" Valina inquired softly.

"He said... 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.'." He stared at Frodo, "And I don't mean to."

Frodo, being rather light-hearted at his confession, laughed, "Sam, we're still in The Shire. What could possibly happen?"

Valina felt his words ease her mind and body. It was nice to think he was still being optimistic, despite being chased by some sort of evil because of one unattractive, but powerful ring. She couldn't help but question why it was a ring anyways? - as irrevelant as the subject was.

Suddenly, a blurred figure came crashing into the scene and sent Frodo flying. She panicked and immediately and summoned out her staff in a small puff of pyreflies and shards of light. **[A/N: **_**I was playing Dissidia 012 Douciem and I realised that Yuna could summon her staff at will, so I decided Valina could do that too.]**_

However, Frodo was tackled by another just after getting back up. She realised that they were no threat, but two prankster hobbits!

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin grinned, his scruff of brown hair was all ruffled from his fall or his sprint.

"Hello, Frodo." Merry said before getting up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam shouted.

Valina, however, moved towards the three of them and patted the dirt from their clothes. "Are you all alright? The fall looked bad." Her voice was soft and tender, as usual.

"Oh, we're perfectly fine, my lady." Merry busied himself with picking up some colorful bunches. _Vegetables...?_ He thrusted a large light green cabbage at Sam. "Sam, hold this."

Sam fumed after a moment of shock. "You've been stealing from Farmer Maggot!"

"What?" Valina exclaimed, bewildered at his outburst, and looked at Merry and Pippin. Only to recieve cheesy grins. They all heard angry shouts and Valina could see a nasty looking fork-like object. _What was it called again? A pitchfork?_

"Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmits!" The farmer continued to rant in rage. Valina had no idea what a _'varmit'_ was, but when she saw all the hobbits fleeing, she knew she would find out if she was caught.

She easily caught up to the hobbits as she fled from the farmer. It was strange that she had to run from someone she did no harm to, yet she still feared of being caught. "I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots." Merry said from behind her.

"And some cabbages and three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before." Pippin continued listing them off, sparking a memory in her.

* * *

><p><em>"Ian, we can't steal those! They belong to someone else!"<em>

_"Why, Val? This guy is being greedy and keeping all his vegetables to himself! He doesn't give any to the villagers and sells it to Luca or something! Besides, it's only a little bit. We need our food!"_

_"No, Ian. We can't steal from someone just because they're being mean. We can't drag him down, or we'll be just like him."_

_"..."_

_"Don't worry. Granny says everything will get better. We'll make our own garden of fruit and vegetables! Daddy said that if we try to be better people, Spira will be a better place."_

_"... Okay. I'm sorry for dragging you here with me."_

_"Hehe, it's okay. Just trust me, okay?"_

_"What are you saying? I'll always trust you! We're going to be friends forever!"_

_"Yep!"_

* * *

><p>Her memory shattered when she heard the barks of dogs and to her shock, she had slowed considerably when she was in her thoughts. The hobbits were further away, only seeing their scruff of shaggy hair. Picking up her speed, she managed to catch up to them within a few seconds-<p>

**BAM**

"Kya!" She couldn't stop herself in time and ended up tackling all four hobbits off the small bank and to a wooded road, covered by the shade the trees provided. They landed in a heap at the bottom, with her ontop.

Immediately, she got off the hobbits and helped Frodo up, though the rest scrambled away to a patch of brown mushrooms. However, Valina was far more focused on a sudden strange feeling within her chest. Everything suddenly felt... cold... Like what she felt when she entered the farplane. _Something isn't right..._ She thought as she felt herself involuntary shiver.

"Get off the road!" Frodo urged them and they all hopped over some roots to hide. The four hobbits hid behind a chunk of intertwining roots at a base of the tree while Valina hid behind another much larger and gnarled tree for she could not fit with them.

She heard horses galloping and instinctively breathed in once to try hold her breathe. Unfortunely, she inhaled the strong, amplified stench of Sin, making her feel sick. She placed her hand over her mouth and nose, trying to block out the smell. It was as if that _if_ she should take her hand away, she would end up gagging, alerting the presence. She had not even looked to see _what_ they were hiding from.

After a minute of standing there, battling against the waves of dreads forced upon her, she heard a rustle and a loud _thump_ before a banshee shriek erupted and faded along with the loud thumps of hooves. The pressing evil feeling was suddenly lifted and her knees buckled as if she was a new born filly. She breathed in heavily - panting, as she held a hand over her heart. _The taint of Sin... It was too much!_ She clenched her other hand, willing herself to calm down.

"Valina? Are you alright?" Frodo came scrambling towards her and she shakingly nodded.

"What was that?" Merry asked.

"W-We don't have time," She drew in another breath, much more steady now, "Please, let us go further away. Merry, Pippin, you should go back."

However, the two pranksters stuck with them and Valina did not have the heart to refuse for their determination. It reminded her of herself a few years ago. They zipped past the trees, sliding hurriedly and clumsily along muddy tracks, even at nightfall they continued to run. Although Merry and Pippin both kept asking questions to clarify the situation, Sam kept telling them to be quiet as they scouted the area before moving again. Valina didn't even know where to go, she had no map and her sense of direction wasn't as great as other's. They could be blindly running into danger and she wouldn't even know it. Fear clenched greedily at her heart, refusing to let go and each step she took only seemed to make it grip tighter.

She heard a horse neigh and she whispered desperately, "Get down."

They all crouched amongst the bushes. There was a rather large black horse and a black robed rider drenched in the moonlight, yet it didn't seem to shine any of it's silver tendrils upon them at all. They were dark and... _evil_. It neighed again before galloping away, letting her breathe again. "Sam, Valina and I must leave for Bree." Frodo whispered, fear mingling with his otherwise determined voice.

She noticed Merry's revelation and unwillingly gulped the thick lump in her throat. He looked at her, Sam then Frodo. "Right, we'll go to Buckleberry Ferry."

"Buckleberry... _Ferry_...?" She repeated the foreign name, her strange Spirian accent made it sound like 'Bakurubeari Ferii'. She had no idea what it was, but when Merry nodded confidently at her, she ended up nodding back.

"Let us go-"

There was another foul shriek and they all ran to follow Merry as they lead them to the '_Ferry_'. She could hear the evil robed things following closely behind them and she began pushing Frodo infront of her in panic. _Oh Yveon, please, I beg of you, we must make it to Bree..._

Puffs of mist escaped from her lips from panting as she ran. Her body was hot from the running, yet her heart cold with dreaded fear. Her bi-colored eyes looked ahead and saw a wharf. Her heart soared when she realised a 'ferry' was a _kato_. She still had no idea what a 'Buckleberry' was, but she didn't care at that moment. Merry and Sam quickly untied the ropes, for they were the first to arrive there, while the others were still running towards it.

"Frodo! Valina!' They shouted as the ferry began departing.

For Frodo, it must have been a great leap. But for Valina, it was a slightly easier to jump onto, despite her restricting skirt. They landed roughly onto it, puffing out cold misty air while the robed men mounted on black horses shrieked in rage at their narrow escape.

It may have been cowardly of her, but Valina was trying to choke back the tears threatening to spill. She had faced fiends before, ran from many to avoid conflict too. But she had never held such fear in her life, except for one thing - _Sin_. And those... _things_ were tainted with the senses of Sin. She had thought Middle Earth was going to be a time of puzzles, maybe even relaxation - a time to forget of her duties. Not a time of being chased and getting her life in danger all over again... And to protect four defenseless hobbits as their new guardian all at the same time. She was in an unfamiliar place, trying her best to piece back together the shards of evidence to bring her back to Spira. But now, Gandalf had requested her something far too serious. She wasn't sure she was ready to uphold another quest to save _another_ world, because that's exactly how it felt like right then.

Valina turned to look at her friends. They looked just as exhausted as her and she felt guilt surge through her. _They have never been away from The Shire and yet, I am complaining... They are not prepared physically nor mentally..._ She brushed away her tears with renewed purpose. _I will be a guardian. I must protect them. Be their pillar of hope, as a Summoner should be... Not a burden..._

"Please, rest. We will be there shortly, will we not?" She said to her tired friends.

They nodded and slumped solemnly. Valina comforted Frodo by bringing him into a warm embrace, much like how she did with her little sister. If it were not for the depressing atmosphere, she would have laughed. After all, Frodo was _older_ than her.

"We will meet Gandalf at the Prancing Pony. It'll all be over." She whispered.

After a moment of silence, she added with a trace of hope.

_"We will be fine..."_

* * *

><p><em>I forgot to mention that I'm really sorry if there are typos. I really wanted to update for you guys and I've only briefly checked it again.<em>

_Another thing to mention is the languages in this story. There are:  
><strong>Al-Bhed<strong> (Final Fantasy X)  
><strong>Spirian<strong> (Final Fantasy X) This language, I have decided, will be like Japanese, because Final Fantasy was originally Japanese. So there might be some translation of Japanese in this story. Please be aware that I'm not good at Japanese, but I will try my best with it, if I do end up putting more Japanese words into it.  
><strong>Westron<strong> (Lord of the Rings) This language, obviously, will be like- or infact, is english.  
><strong>Elvish<strong> (Lord of the Rings) I'll be using some translators for this language, if needed. So if it's not up to standard, I'm sorry. You're welcome to correct in a review._

_Thank you for reading and have a nice day!_

_-Lolimochi_


	7. Stranger Danger

_Hello again!_

_I finished my exams (finally)! I don't know if my results are good though... fingers crossed!_

_Now, I know this chapter wasn't good. I'm tired when I got the advice of not using quotes from the movie, I was already halfway with this chapter and I didn't want to rewrite it again... So sorry! I'll definitely do better in the next chapter!_

_Oh and thank you for all the support and reviews you guys have given me. I really appreciate it, especially with such tiring events happening in my family. Thank you again and I'll try update soon!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot. <em>

_I might have used some of the lines from the movie/book of Lord of the Rings. Any that seem recognisable by the reader, please understand that I do not own the certain quotes and they, again, go to their respective owner(s)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong> - _Stranger Danger?_

The time on the _kato_ - now known as a 'ferry' to her, quickly passed but it was enouh to catch their breath and for Valina to collect her courage once again. Merry and Pippin steered them towards the bank, announcing their arrival. Once they stepped upon the muddy ground, a rumble of thunder and a few seconds later, a flash of white blinded their vision. The skies welcomed them with heavy, large raindrops, blurring the path ahead.

"It's just ahead!" Merry shouted over the loud pitter patter of rain.

However, 'just ahead' was very vague. 'Just ahead' happened to be a few, cautious miles in sloppy, thick dark mud.

Luckily, Valina's past experiences with travelling proved useful, for she could endure walking long distances with shifting eyes to scan the area for any dangers. Whatever was chasing them, she knew it was only after the ring, meaning Frodo. Merry walked infront with her, Frodo just behind in the middle and lastly Pippin and Sam. It was the formation she had told them to walk in, incase of any unwanted problems.

Valina's cloak and robes clung to her slim small body, making her seem like a brooding figure. She shivered from the chill again and she kept sniffing. Ahead of them was poles of wood protruding from the mud, creating a wall of dark and mouldy wood. However, it was like a shining blessing to her and the hobbits. Forgetting to check for dangers, Valina rushed forward with the hobbits and the ends of their cloaks slapping against their legs.

_Knock. Knock._

The small square window opened and a crinkly man with a rather large crooked nose greted her with a scrowl. "Who goes there?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed she took to long to, because the gateman slammed the window shut with impaitence before opening the next window. It was the height of the hobbits and faced directly to Frodo. Her first thought was how rude the gateman was, but she knew she would never voice it out nor hold a grudge on him. It was silly and she thought that maybe he was having a bad day, much like her.

"Hobbits with a lass? What are you doing out of The Shire for?"

"We are heading to the Prancing Pony to rest. Our business is our own." Frodo shouted above a sudden roar of thunder.

"Alright, lass and sirs. I meant no offense." He mumbled, his face still a scrowl yet his voice softer. "Just doing my job, you see. Can't be too careful at nightfall."

He opened the gate for them and she grasped his hand with a grateful smile. "Thank you." She stuttered with a quivering voice. She patted her hand and shooed her away, pointing to the direction of the inn before resuming his job.

They spotted the swinging sign of _The Prancing Pony_ and they hurried to it. They pushed the door open a bit more forcefully than intended and it swung open. A sudden barrage of merry chatter and loud clanking of toasting was heard and a warm wave of air washed over them. She headed towards the innkeeper whom was just over the counter and called him to her attention.

"Excuse me, sir."

The innkeeper was a round faced man with a bushy moustache and shining eyes of mirth. Her first thought was of Gandalf. His blue eyes were always of mirth and wisdom. "Good evening, my lady." She gestured downwards with a hand, in which he leaned off to see the hobbits too. "Oh, and little masters." He looked back up to her. "If you're seeking for some rooms to rest the night, we have hobbit sized rooms, lady...?"

She hesitated for a moment. She was never good at lying... Her mother and father had always told her how awful lying was, thus came her inability to lie. She became a very honest little girl who always tried to evade questions she wanted unanswered... "V-Valina." She said and she glanced down to the hobbits. Pippin seemed fine with her decision, yet the rest looked slightly cheated and she couldn't help but wince.

"And what about you master hobbits?"

"My name is Underhill." Frodo said.

The innkeeper looked thoughtful as he stroked his chin. "Underhill? Hmm..."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The innkeeper frowned, but Valina couldn't think why. Then, a look of recognition was seen and he mumbled. "Gandalf? I remember, elderly man with a grey beard and big pointy hat, yes?" She nodded, hopeful. "Not seen him for six months."

"W-What? Are you sure, sir? He was meant to met us here-" She began to speak, but someone hollered for him and he gave her a look of pity.

"Sorry, Lass. Why don't you wait for a moment? First ales free of charge, yes?" And he walked off to help some man fill his cup.

"What do we do now?" Sam whispered.

She sighed, wrapped her arms around herself. "I..." She hesitated, casting a nervous glance around. "I think we should just say here and wait..."

* * *

><p>Valina had decided to keep her wet robe on, despite it chilling her to the bone. She was adamant on wearing her traditional Spirian clothes, but to show it in such a place would surely gain her odd looks and instantly make her suspicious. Gandalf had always told her how strange her outfit was, despite being known as such a noblity to Spirians. To keep Frodo and the rest of the hobbits safe, she'd rather be sick.<p>

They sat at a table at the far end, near a wall. While they were trying to remain quiet, everyone else in the inn was dancing, drinking and laughing loudly as if they had no worries whatsoever. She let out a small cough and Frodo looked worringly at her. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes. Do not worry for me, F-" She coughed, "Mr. Underhill."

Frodo then turned to Sam, and she gave him a small encouraging smile. The poor hobbit was so nervous he looked as if he would pee himself if someone went near them. "Sam, he'll be here. He'll come."

"Mr Underhill is right, he'll be here soon, I'm sure." She said. _Dear Yveon, please let this be true. I am so tired and I cannot protect them to the fullest like this._

Merry clumsily plonked himself in the seat infront of her with a large mug of ale. "What's that?" Pippin asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint." He grinned.

"It comes in pints?" Merry nodded. "I'm getting one!" And his friend rushed off.

She let out a weak chuckle, but quickly turned into a few coughs. She could not drink ale or any alcohol, so instead of getting a much needed rest, bath and drink, she got nothing. _By Yveon, how did I get here? I have travelled across Spira, through snow and desert... Yet I feel so bad upon here. I don't understand, I was going to complete my journey and defeat Sin... Why did you send me away, Yveon?_ Sam's voice cut off the rest of her thoughts as he spoke. "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived." He whispered suspiciously to her and Frodo.

Valina slowly turned and not so subtley, looked at the source of the gaze. It was a stranger sitting in the far corner, alone. His hood covered his eyes and hair, revealing his slight stubble. He was smoking from a pipe similiar to others she had seen. If Sam had not told her he was staring at them, she would have thought he was brooding or in deep thought. The position of his head had the possibility of letting him see them or the floor. _Maybe he is just deep in thought? I know many who tend to look at the floor when thinking._ The next thought slightly pained her. _Like Yuna..._

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Her attention was placed upon Frodo once again, whom asked the innkeeper as he walked by their table.

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider." Was the reply.

She side glanced at Frodo and saw his fingers meddle with the ring... The feeling of misfortune was creeping in slowly once again. "Mr Underhill, I think you should-"

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there!" Pippin gossiped.

Valina choked on her own spit in shock as her head whipped to the left to see Pippin talking amongst the locals. "Pippin!" She tried to cry out, yet her voice sounded so soft compared to the other's.

Unaware of her cry, he continued to spill out the information loudly.

Suddenly, she heard a stool clatter and was frozen as she watched Frodo push amongst the crowd. Regaining her composure, she got up to get the both of them. Her heart was drumming loudly as she gently moved the men aside to get to her charges. But she was too late.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she watched Frodo slip and the ring thrown into the air. Everything seemed to slow down and her eyes trailed the golden ring as it slowly... almost painfully fall...

Onto Frodo's finger.

In a blink of an eye, he vanished. The crowd burst into excited chatter and laughter, thinking that it was all some type of joke or magic trick. However, for Valina, it suddenly turned into a nightmare. "Frodo? Frodo!" She cried out, but her voice was drowned out by the men demanding for more ale or telling eachother grand tales. Her bi-colored eyes searched around desperately for Frodo, yet she did not see her dark-haired hobbit.

Then, to her left, she saw the stranger dragging something along up up the stairs to the rooms. _Frodo!_ Without thinking to tell the others, she rushed forward, pushing away the men surrounding her. "Hey!" They angrily shouted as she roughly passed them, repeating insincere apologies. Her eyes were focusing on the fleeting figures as she climbed up the stairs and heard a loud slam of a door.

Once up the stairs, Valina found herself in a corridor with doors on either side. Panicking, she stood by each door, listening for Frodo's voice. She passed by five before reaching the right one.

"A little more caution from you... That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." Was Frodo's muffled reply.

She swiftly smacked the door open with such force that it closed itself from the impact against the wall. Her left hand held a fiery ball while the other pushed Frodo behind her. Her hand was so close to the stranger's face that he had to step back. She was shaking from the cold and a tiny bit of fear, but she stood firm. "Step away from him." She said, ready to protect Frodo with her magic if it was necessary.

"An Istar...?" He whispered.

_Istar...?_ She hesitated before speaking again. "I don't know what an Istar is, but stay away from Frodo. I don't want to hurt you." She warned, hoping her voice didn't sound as if she was pleading.

"And you expect me to leave? He has something dangerous upon him."

"I have nothing." Frodo repeated.

Strider then focused his attention back to Frodo. "Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely... That is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" The hobbit asked.

Instead, Strider asked. "Are you frightened?" He looked towards her and Frodo.

_Yes._ But she remained silent, knowing well that she should not say such a thing infront of Frodo. Yet, Frodo readily admitted it. "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

There was noise coming from the corridor. Valina instinctly pulled Frodo towards the beds while she situated herself infront of him and summoned her staff. The soft light emitted and she saw Strider stare at her curiously before drawing out his sword.

_Bang!_

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam shouted angrily, his fists readied for a punch while Merry and Pippin stood with their own weapons, one of them a stool.

Strider sheathed his sword with a small smile of amusement and Valina sighed in relief, she was still aware of Strider being a possible threat, so she dispearsed her fire magic, letting it shrink and extinguish but she kept her staff ready, though for some reason, her heart told her he could be trusted.

_"You trust people too easily, Val."_ Felix's voice rang in her head. _"Some people aren't as pure as you, nor do they have a golden heart."_

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

><p>Strider had brought them to another room in another inn, but strangely still rented out a hobbit-sized room in the Prancing Pony. She didn't know what he was planning, but she followed him with a keen eye on the hobbits.<p>

The moon was shining brightly, but the shadows of the buildings and the pelting rain made it seem so much more gloomy and sinister. She sat on a chair infront of Strider, looking out the window and the hobbits asleep to her right. She had taken a glance at Strider once, taking in his appearance.

He had dark shaggy hair and rugged from travel, much like her and the hobbits. Now, without his cloak and hood, he seemed far less sinister, though his face was pale and stern. It was a big difference to her, compared to the bright smiling hobbits or Gandalf's knowing smile. There was only two people she'd known to have a solemn expression like that and they came from Spira.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"People here call me Strider." He answered.

"But that is not your real name?"

"No."

"You are a friend of Gandalf's?"

"Yes."

She was grasping her cold hands firmly, but ended up fiddling with the wet cloth of her cloak. "I..." Her voice trailed off unwillingly and she mentally berated herself. _I must be strong..._ "Can I trust you? Not only me, but the hobbits too?"

This time, he turned his head slightly to look directly into her eyes. She was sure the shadow of her hood hid her eyes from his vision, yet it was very sincere of him to look anyways. It gave her a slight comfort to know he was acknowleding her thus far and to Spirians, to look directly into one's eyes were to prove your sincere intentions. To her shock, she discovered his eyes were stormy grey. She'd never met anyone with such unique grey eyes before. "Yes."

Relief flooded through her body and she slumped slightly. "Thank you..." She gave him a small tired smile. He inclined his head as a reply.

Her practical mind still kept ringing alarm bells, the usual phrase that was taught to her since a baby. _Stranger Danger_. She wondered if she had taught her sweet little sister well enough to remember that phrase. Whilst she trusted people far too easily, she was the only role model in Yuna's eyes. _Would Yuna be far too trusting too?_ She wondered. Oh, how she wished to know if she taught her well. Without a father nor mother to help her and only being at the tender age of five when her father left her with a month old Yuna, she had to learn parenthood fast and filled with mistakes. She was the mother, father, guardian and sister in Yuna's life. Though all the villagers helped her and Yuna, she still had to be independent.

A loud shriek of anger pierced her ear drums and cut through her thoughts. Her eyes widened as she looked out the window. _The black riders!_

The hobbits had woken up from the scream and Valina also panicked. However, Strider remained calm and just watched. Frodo had asked what they were, something Valina also wanted to know. She didn't quite understand him, he mentioned something about them being 'dead nor living'. She thought he meant _mi soshin no_, literally meaning 'unsent'. But unsent were known to wander endlessly until a Summoner preformed the ritual of the _Ikari okuri, _the Sending, to bring them peace in the Farplane. If not, then the unsent would begin to resent the living and morph into a fiend- a monster and attack people. _No. These black riders are after Frodo._

"Sleep. We will move when the sun rises." Strider said.

But she could not, she had to stay on guard and her way of _sleeping_ required a private room for no prying eyes. She had promised to keep an eye on Frodo for both Bilbo and Gandalf. What would they think if she should fall asleep with the black riders about? "No. I will stay and watch with you." She replied, struggling to keep her shivers at bay.

"Then change from that attire. They will make your health falter, as it already is doing so."

"I may have another pair of clothes, but I have only one cloak."

He sighed, getting up from his seating place and rustling about in the dark. Something warm and dry was thrown upon her and she let out an alarmed squeak from the feeling. "Take off your's and let it dry." She hastily slid it off and went into the other room. She guessed it was meant to be a bathroom of sorts because of the large wooden tub. Lucky for her, she had another pair of the exact same clothing though she had no idea how she had managed to fit it within the bag by her side.

Once she finished changing, she placed it upon the end of Frodo's bed to dry and wore Strider's cloak to conceal her appearance. It was worn by travels and it had a musky smell clinging to it. Despite the dust and dirt, Valina felt grateful to have to wrapped around her, though it was big. The ends reached the lower of her calf and the hood slipped far too much to cover part of her nose. She had to keep holding it to keep it at the appropriate level, but the cloak was much welcomed. "Thank you."

Again, he just gave her a simple nod in acceptance before looking out the window again. _You really don't like talking do you...?_ She was slightly thankful, because she wasn't the best at keeping a conversation up nor keeping her own secrets hidden from probing people. No doubt he had a lot to think about and she had many memories she wished to relive in her day dreams.

Valina thought of her pilgrimage in Spira, her friends and her family...

It brought a smile to her face and when Strider glanced at her, he couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

><p><em>Bad ending, I know. But I got to sleep now and I haven't checked for any mistakes. Feel free to correct me in a PM or review. Thank you so much!<em>

_Thank you for reading and have a nice day!_

_-Lolimochi._


	8. Visions of Home

_Hello my lovely readers._

_Oh my, it's been so long since I've updated (I think). I'm so sorry for that!_

_I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I thought it'd be better for you guys to read it so you know I'm not on hiatus or something. I know this chapter might seem boring... I am a boring person... sniffle..._

_Annnyways, while I was writing this- no, actually... Whenever I write, I always listen to music to inspire myself, as most authors usually do. So, I added some chapter themes that you can listen too, to know what music I was listening to while I was writing._

_I haven't edited this chapter at all, so there might be some mistakes. Sorry!_

_Enjoy reading! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot. <em>

_I might have used some of the lines from the movie/book of Lord of the Rings. Any that seem recognisable by the reader, please understand that I do not own the certain quotes and they, again, go to their respective owner(s)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven <strong>- _Visions of Home_

**Chapter Theme(s):  
><strong>_Calm Before The Storm - Final Fantasy X OST [Before Weathertop]  
>Hymn Of Fayth - Final Fantasy X OST [During Valina's Dream]<br>Phantoms - Final Fantasy X OST [During Valina's Dream]_

__Morning could not come any sooner for Valina. Once the wisps of orange and yellow peeked out from the horizon, Strider, Valina and the hobbits began to pack and move. Strider told her little of their plans, but she recognised the route they were heading. They strayed from the original road and headed within the wilds, but the general direction was certain. They were heading east, to Rivendell... Atleast, she hoped she was correct in that assumption. She was never good at directions nor maps.

They ate a simple meal at the inn first. She had ordered a bowl of broth, but because they had awoken so early, the food came out not as good because of the cook's tiredness. It turned out lumpy with bits of soggy bread soaking up the liquid like a sponge and it tasted far too salty. Still, she didn't complain. She was starved from last night and she had to make sure she was prepared for the rest of the journey.

Lucky enough for her, Strider's cloak and her change of dry clothes had prevented her from getting a really bad chill. She still had the tendency to cough a bit and sniffle once or twice, but it didn't hinder her too much on their walk.

Strider bought a pleasant little pony to aid them on their travels. Sam got to name him Bill. He was adorable and sweet, always making soft noises and huffs for their attention. Sam was as fond to Bill as Bill was to apples. The pony was alright when it came to walking along rocky roads so she let Sam take care of him for she had no absolute experience with them.

The hobbits and herself clambered up the hills and trails of the forest while Strider, much like his name, just strode across the rocks with ease. He was a ranger after all and she never doubted he had experience with the wilds. In fact, with the way he strode confidently, he seemed to have little doubts about himself. _Maybe I'm just thinking too much..._ She thought tiredly as she gently urged Pippin to keep going.

"We are going to Rivendell, are we not?" She whispered to the ranger once she had caught up to him.

He glanced at her once before focusing infront of him once again. "You have been there before?"

"Just once. It is a beautiful place and not what I am used to. You have been there too?"

"Aye."

_Aye? What does that mean?_ But she still nodded and gave him a small, nervous smile. He was so much taller than her and his strides were long and quick compared to her's. The hobbits weren't doing well either. They were so much shorter and trying to catch up to both of them must have been tolling on them, especially since they had no shoes. But Merry had assured her that hobbit folk never wore shoes and that their feet were as tough as any hide.

She slowed down once again, not that she was any faster, and walked alongside Frodo and Pippin. "How are you feeling?" She gave them her usual benevolent smile and Pippin returned it with a much brighter one.

"The weather is lovely."

She looked up at the azure sky and noticed that there was not a cloud in sight. Indeed, the weather was lovely and the subtle breeze was welcoming. However, it was strange to note that while they were being chased by black riders and rushing to an Elven city. "It is beautiful. I just hope it will last this long, it seems we will be walking for quite a long time." She told him.

Pippin looked at her with shock, his eyes bulging and mouth wide open like a fish gasping for air. "We aren't going to take a few moments of rest?"

"I... I am not so sure..." She said.

He looked at her with new determination and she suddenly had a bad feeling. She should not have let the words slip past her lips. Pippin rushed forward to Strider and talked rather loudly about meal times for hobbits. He just shook his head and dismissed them as he continued up the path with them following behind, although Pippin seemed rather distraught with it.

"Frodo, are you alright?" She whispered. Sam was keeping a close eye on Frodo as he never left him alone, but sometimes she wondered if it was a bit overbearing. There were times when she felt that way, no matter how grateful she was to have guardians looking after her.

"Yes. I am fine, do not worry about me." He gave her an unconvincing smile. Nonetheless, she nodded and placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"If you need anything at all. Please tell me. I promised both Gandalf and Bilbo I would take care of you... I cannot break any promises." She really couldn't. It had happened so many times to her before that she could not bear the face if she should inflict the same pain to Gandalf and Bilbo of hope being whisked away like the wind robbing the light of a candle.

"Yes, of course." He told her sincerely.

The answer was good enough for her and when she focused on the path ahead, she had realised that Strider was nowhere in sight. "Strider?" She called out, but a blur of red was thrown at them and Merry caught it easily. However, Pippin was hit on the head with it and it bounced onto the ground. _An apple?_

Strider emerged from the trees and bushes with a couple of apples in his hands. He passed one to Sam and Frodo. As he passed one to her, she heard his voice. "You should pay more attention." His tone was soft and sounded rather paitent.

An embarassed rise of red emerged on her cheeks and she nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes." _How can I be so careless? I must focus!_ She kept scolding herself mentally. She looked up and was shocked to see him with a raised eyebrow.

"You do not need to be so harsh on yourself."

"You can read my mind?" She blurted out. She had heard from Gandalf that there were some elves that could do that sort of thing and she was so amazed by it. No one in Spira could ever do that. She was also horrofied because she thought of it as an invasion of privacy... _But he's human, atleast, I think he is..._ His hair covered his ears so she could not see if they had a delicate tip.

A corner of his lips tugged upwards, "Nay. Your thoughts are on your face. It is very easy to read."

"I... see..." She finished lamely. "Sorry."

He gave her that odd look again, but continued on his way as the leader. The hobbits and Valina hurried to follow him with munched apples in hands.

* * *

><p><em>Atleast we did no running...<em> Valina thought as they made camp for the night. Earlier in the day, Strider had told the hobbits of them going to Rivendell. It made them into a bundle of excitement and they walked with a new vigour. Unfortunely, they didn't seem to know that Rivendell was atleast three days away. Their excitement begun trickling away until they were just trudging along, forcing their feet up.

Her legs hurt, but she did not complain. It seemed unfair to do so, when the hobbits seemed to be worse. Bill rested far from them, but close enough to see the light of the fire dance upon his lovely chestnut hair. She walked over to him and gave him a much deserved pat on the head and scratched him gently behind his ear. He made that funny whinny noise again as she did so. _"Are you tired?"_ She whispered in Spirian. _"Your feet must hurt from walking so much with our packs. I'm sorry. You're a very good and handsome pony, you know?"_

It was nice to speak her native language... To let it's musical words slip past her lips like water. It was nice to feel less restricted too. However, she knew that she should never speak her language among the others because it wasn't suppose to exist in Middle Earth. Many things in Spira didn't exist in Middle Earth and that was slighly overwhelming for her. There weren't many things that made her feel particulary... _attached_ to Middle Earth.

"Eat." A bowl was held towards her.

"Oh... Um... Thank you..." She said to Aragorn.

Sam's stew smelled lovely. She could smell some distinct aroma of herbs and some type of gamey animal mixed within it. Valina looked to the left of her and in the far bushes, she saw some type of bloody mess and fur... Something white and furry... With long, petal-shaped ears... "Freshly cooked rabbit." The plump hobbit informed them with rosy cheeks.

_Rabbit? What is a rabbit? _"I... see..." She said simply as she sat down.

Strider came to sit down a few moments later with his bowl of soup and a thoughtful look. He took a while before actually eating and even so, he remained silent. "Are..." Her voice was so soft that it did not penetrate his thoughts like how she intended. "Are you feeling fine?" She tried again, this time loud enough to catch his attention.

"Forgive me, my lady. I was deep in thought." He said. "Is there something you need?"

His gray eyes were still rather strange to her. She wondered if he would react the same if he saw her eyes (after all, she still wore her cloak). The hobbits readily accepted her and was only slightly fascinated for a few days before switching their curiousity to something else. "I was just asking if you are fine. The night before, I did not know if you fell asleep as I did by mistake."

"Aye, I did sleep."

Her eyes widened. "Yet you woke before me!"

"Indeed." His lips curved into a small smile... or was it a smirk? "It is not you, my lady. It is just a habit of mine."

"But that is still hard to do. You should sleep first and I will keep watch."

He thought over the decision and ended up giving her a nod. _He has a lot to think about..._ She thought, smiling sadly. _I have a lot to remember- to wish for..._ They fell into silence with the hobbits murmurring to eachother. The silence wasn't very comfortable and was a little bit more on the awkward side. She had the thought to ask for more information about himself, but that gave him the chance to discover more about her. If she had no secret, she'd gladly tell him of her home... But she remembered what Gandalf had told her. She had to keep her birthplace hidden until Gandalf found it was ready for her to tell.

"I-I'm sorry."

He glanced at her, his placid expression replaced with one of a frown. "What for?"

Valina was nervous again and her hands played around with her cloak. "I'm not very good at... _talking_... At keeping a conversation going."

He smiled, a genuine smile of mirth. It made the knot within her stomach losen considerably. "Then forgive me, I face the same problem. Perhaps if we started off with something small? Like where you have travelled?"

She was content with that. She told him all about travelling with Gandalf. How they went past mountains, moved through forests and weaved their ways in and around cities. He didn't ask any personal questions, just like how she had hoped. He, in turn, told her his adventures as a ranger. She was happy with this conversation. It was a little distant and the silences could be long as they thought of certain topics and how to respond to each other... Atleast they were both good listeners.

* * *

><p>A few more days passed, yet she did not know how many more days should they travel to reach Rivendell. Her body seemed to adjust back to the ways of travelling and the aches in her legs were nothing but dull throbs. The hobbits were enduring it well too as they were now walking in line with her and Strider most of the time.<p>

Dusk masked the skies and they ended up taking rest at the Weathertop. It was large and crumbling in some bits of the tower. It reminded her of the large lightning rods in the Thunder Plains back on Spira. The plains never ceased the rolling thunders and deadly flashes of lightning. Thus, Spirians tried to make the plains safer by creating large towers made of metal that would attract the lightning towards them rather than strike randomly on the ground. However, there was still a large and dangerous chance that lightning would strike someone, so many people were injured among the plains. She had to dodge atleast five strikes of lightning while walking through the plains and her friends had an even harder time than her!

"Stay here and watch over the hobbits. I will scout ahead." Strider said.

She nodded. "Be careful."

He glanced at her once before continuing on his way. _Maybe that was a bit of a silly thing to say..._ She thought. After all, he _was_ a ranger and far more experienced in the wilds than her. Maybe it was _her_ that needed to be careful. _No, I know I need to be careful... Focus, Valina, focus._

They rested in a corridor which was once surrounded by the stone walls. However, a fair bit of the wall was crumbled so there was a reasonable open space that let the night air to chill them. Once they placed their bags upon the ground, Frodo had laid down and fell into what seemed like a fitful sleep. She sat down and realised that once her legs stopped moving, she could feel weariness crush her. Her gaze became half-lidded as she tried to fight off sleep.

She yielded and the darkness overcame her.

* * *

><p><em>"Su...on...er..."<em>

The faint echo of trickling water and crystals could be heard in her own dreams.

_"Sum...on...er..."_

The sounds were so familiar and she could feel the cold against her skin.

_"Summoner..."_

She opened her eyes and found the blurry sight of a familiar hue of blue and white. The sound of crystals dangling and chiming against the breeze was much more clearer.

_"Summoner..."_

The voice kept calling for her, but it was so quiet because of the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. The scene was of trees encased in crystals. Her breath caused clouds of mist and the light shattered into shards of rainbows that glazed over the transparent thin sheets of crystals and ice. Up ahead was a lake that would have been still if not for the ripples caused by droplets from high above in the trees. She could hear the hymn of fayth sung by _her_ people. Spirians.

Valina gingerly got up, her mismatched eyes roaming as she walked forward in awe. She let her hand smoothly glide over the surface of the trees she passed in the clearing. "Macalancia Woods..." She whispered almost breathlessly. "Home... Spira..." She leaned her forehead against the trunk of a tree. _Cold... Calming... Home..._

The Summoner broke away from the strange spiritual feeling she got from it and continued down the path towards the lake before crouching down at it's shore. She carefully placed the tip of her finger upon the surface and watched as the ripples formed. Her own reflection distorted from the disturbance.

_"Fear..."_

_"Sin..."_

_"Daughter of Braska..."_

_"Duty..."_

"I cannot find my way back to Spira... Why am I here?" She murmured with a sad sigh.

She could not fathom why she was suddenly sent to Middle Earth. She wondered if the Fayth did not want her to complete her pilgrimage. Maybe that was what was frustrating her... She was _so_ close. A few more steps through Zanarkand and she could have made it.

_"Summoner..."_

She shook her head, feeling rather empty and she felt as if her dream was now taunting her. It was making question float across her mind. The feeling of home sickness was lit and burned within her heart, no longer smothered embers.

_"Awaken!"_

* * *

><p>Valina bolted up, sucking in air harshly as a gasp. Her mind tuned back to her surroundings and she realised that there was a commotion amongst the hobbits. In the middle of the group, she could spot tounges of fire stretching and weaving it's way against the chilly air. But something just didn't <em>feel<em> right.

And when she heard that familiar screech...

She knew exactly why.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I was doing my usual business as a maid of the inn in the Calm Lands. But, as I wandered outside for my break, I heard a bunch of women gossiping. They said that a Summoner has disappeared from Zanarkand and her Guardians were frantically trying to find her. I wondered if it was true. I wondered if another flicker of hope had been estinguished in Spira? I pray to Yu Yveon it's not true. Perhaps, those no good scoundrels have stolen her away! I hope the people of Yveon give those Al-Bhed what they deserve!_

_Cayne._

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll start the next chapter right away... If the procrastinator devil doesn't get to me first...<em>

_Oh and thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites/subscribers for this story. I absolutely love you guys for giving me inspiration ^^._

_Have a nice day!_

_-Lolimochi._


	9. Lost Purpose and Feeble Attempts

_Hey guys!_

_Wow, did you guys miss me? Probably not... Psh, just joking, well, I hope so...  
>Anyways, you guys are probably wondering why the heck I took so long... To answer this truthfully, I am only good at thinking at night (it's like, 12:45am now) and somehow, I just suddenly got my muse at around 11:55am, so I continued writing this chapter until I finished. <em>

_Warning? Well, I didn't really check my chapter for any mistakes (as usual... I should really do that...) and well, I just got my muse back (with exams coming up, GAH!) so this chapter might be really really bad, especially the fight scene. For those of you who are Final Fantasy X fans, Auron is in this chapter! Yay!_

_Oh, I'd love to thank all of you out there who reviewed (and if I didn't reply, I'm so sorry!), story alerted, favourited or author alerted. I love you guys so much, so thank you. I really need the support to get myself going, especially since I'm having a hard time at school and stuff._

_Anyways, I really hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Lord of the Ring or Final Fantasy X. They go to their respective owners. I do, however, own the original characters (Valina, Felix, Ian and Kiku) and the twisted plot. <em>

_I might have used some of the lines from the movie/book of Lord of the Rings. Any that seem recognisable by the reader, please understand that I do not own the certain quotes and they, again, go to their respective owner(s)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong> - _Lost Purpose and Feeble Attempts_

**Chapter Theme(s):**  
><em>Yuna's Theme - Final Fantasy X OST<br>Hymn of the Fayth - Final Fantasy X OST  
>This Is Your Story - Final Fantasy X OST<br>These are in no particular order and may not fit in with the chapter,  
>as it was just what I listened to as I wrote.<br>_

As swiftly as she could, Valina pushed herself up and helped the scurrying hobbits to gather their things. She took notice in the moon light that Frodo was _very_ pale, probably from fear.

"Run up the staircase!" She ordered them and glanced behind her.

When they began climbing up the stone steps, Merry at the front, Frodo jammed in the middle of them and Valina at the back, she could have sworn she heard footsteps from behind. But she ignored it, her expression stern and calm. Her heart? It was beating loudly within her chest and she knew she was panicking inside, but she had to keep a calm exterior for the hobbits who were shaking with fear.

They came to an abrupt stop when they realised they were at the top with an omnious mist surrounding them. They all huddled together. Sam was right beside Valina as she prepared herself for an attack. She summoned her staff with ease, pyreflies fading as she firmly held onto the staff. Her mind trying to determine a plan.

She heard the loud thuds of metal boots against bricks and she knew saw the enemies fade through the night mist. Her heart accelerated when she realised that they had swords which gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. She was used to fighting fiends - monsters that killed people because their anger from dying as humans had clouded their minds. She had never fought anything similiar to a human nor with the evil purpose of _wanting_ to kill her.

Valina was powerless when it came to physical force, she probably had as much as each of the hobbits did. Her punches and swings would be inaccurate and overall, useless. However, she had an advantage when it came to magic.

"Fire!" She concentrated on the distinct feeling of heat, the symbol of fire and the deadly color. It was the way of how people of Spira summoned their elements.

Bending to her will, a flaming ball of fire came to life in her right hand. The figures of black did not stop at the sight, but seemed to falter just _once_. That was all it took for Valina to understand that they feared fire to a fault. She powered her fire and immediately hurled it at one of the black riders. It let out a piercing cry as it dodged it, but the others quickly assembled into their fighting positions right after.

The hobbits unsheathed their swords as she acted on impulse and summoned a lively ball of lightning and once again, hurled it at her enemies. The fight continued as she used her staff to parry their blows with much difficulty and her other hand to summon her different elements to rain down upon the black riders. Colors of blue, red, white and yellow scattered everywhere, some hitting the enemy with triumphant results of cries of pain, but other times it seemed useless as they sent a powerful stab coming her way.

Valina had no idea how she did it, but she managed to dodge every blow from their swords, though unfortunely not that metal gloved hands nor bodies, and felt herself being pushed further and further away from her companions. She knew that there were five black riders, yet she only had the attention of two.

The other three were advancing towards the hobbits. "Sam!" She screamed as she parried a slash and watched as Sam was flung aside. The next were Pippin and Merry and lastly...

_Frodo!_ The words were caught in her throat as she desperately tried to summon another ball of fire to launch at the advancing three black riders, but she was abruptly distracted by the body of a black rider slamming into her. She was desperate to protect Frodo, scrambling up to try defend him. But she could not see him and the two riders attacking her fiercely. _The ring!_ She thought. It was the only explanation of why he had disappeared. The thought of him wearing it only fueled her fear. She swung her staff at her offenders, causing them to be pushed back and sprinted forward with lightning within her hand.

Her lightning struck two of the black riders with a flash of white, yet she was too late.

The cry of pain from Frodo was heard perfectly clear.

The sight of him being impaled by the silver sword was the bitter picture of failure to her. "No!" She screamed flinging her staff at the black rider just as she saw a blur of orange and black.

It was Strider!

Yet the sight of him did not let let her breathe without fear, as she watched as he used the torch and flung it side to side to push back the black riders from their injured companion. Valina turned her attention to the pale Frodo whom lay there as she dropped to her knees. He was writhing in pain as Sam came scrambling towards them both. "Oh, Yveon," She cried as she tried checking his wound, yet his movement didn't allow her. "Frodo? Frodo, look at me!" She placed her hands against his cheeks and saw the struggle within his eyes. Was it some type of poison effecting him?

"He was stabbed by a morgul blade." Strider's voice caused her to turn and look at the sword that impaled him crumbled to dust, leaving only the dark hilt. He quickly picked up the hobbit and briskly walked away, saying something about needing Elvish medicine.

She pushed the hobbits up quickly and ran to Strider. "I can heal him with my magic, but I do not know if it would do more good than bad." She hurriedly said.

He glanced at her and nodded. "Then you must try when we camp elsewhere."

* * *

><p>They had set a temporary camp in the darkness of the wilds and Strider had placed him down on the forest floor to allow Valina to try her magic. She tried casting <em>Curaga<em>, the most powerful healing spell a magic user could conjure, yet she felt as if something was _blocking_ her. She also noticed how all her spells, even during the past fight, was so feeble in comparison with how they usually were in Spira. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought in fright.

"What is ailing him?" She asked. "Is it some type of poison?"

Strider frowned. "In a way." He answered before talking to Sam in low and hurried voices.

The Summoner turned back to Frodo and frantically tried casting _Esuna_, a spell that would usually heal all types of ailments in Spira. Yet, the poison must have been so foreign that it only did so little good but did not fully take away the toxin nor it's symptoms. The wound had closed and stopped bleeding, a good sign that her powers still had some effect. However, she knew that she could not fully heal him until the poison was out of his system.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea doused her mind and she felt faint. "W-What-" The stench of Sin became strongly apparent and she had realised that her body could not take it anymore. She began to sway and her sight was shaky.

"Valina?" She heard Pippin's voice. "What's wrong?" His voice rising in panic.

"I... It's... too much..." She mumbled incoherently.

"Valina, what are you- No, Valina, stay awake!"

She felt herself falling to the side with a dull thud and let her eyes close.

_Sin... Will it ever be gone...?_

* * *

><p><em>Valina...<em>

The call for her name stirred her awake before she gently opened her eyes. She instantly recognised the place she was in. She heard the Hymn of Fayth and saw the purple-white flowers. Small orbs with trailing tails of green, white, purple and blue were gently floating around, each time they passed by she could hear the familiar echoes of soft cries. Water cascaded down from floating islands with similiar flowers growing on it's soil. Everything was misty and endless...

She was in the Farplane. The place where the dead rested.

"W-Why am I... here?" She whispered.

"Valina." The voice caused her to gasp and abruptly turn.

She instantly recognised the man with the red coat and stiff collar all around his neck, covering his chin and mouth. He had a large sword slung over his shoulder, his other hand using his coat as a sling at his hip and a container situated on the other hip. The very man she had respected and had been the Guardian of her father.

"Sir Auron." She breathed.

He looked much older than she had remembered, probably from the ten years they had last seen each other. She noticed a large scar on the right side of his face, resulting in the right eye being shut while his left eye looked at her calmly with amber pools.

She had so many questions jumbled up in her mind that she only formed incoherent stutters and a very red face. "W-What... I, W-Why am I...? Why didn't you come back to Yuna and I? I-" She stopped and shook her head in shame. She was getting too ahead of herself.

"Valina." She looked up at him.

_When did he come closer?_ She thought in shock.

"Lulu and Wakka are taking care of Yuna." His voice was rough, very much like his appearance. "I am looking after Jecht's son."

"Oh." Was all she could say, embarassing as it was. She remembered Jecht. He was her father's Guardian too. He had claimed her had come from a sacred land in Spira called Zanarkand. He always walked around shirtless, showing off his tattoos and held his long mane of dark hair by a bright red headband. She remembered him being tan because of hours spent in the sun from playing Blitz Ball, a water sport. He also talked about his son a lot. _Tidus, wasn't it?_

"But, what am I doing here?" She asked hesitantly.

Auron gazed at her, as if inspecting whether or not she was good enough for _something_. "Your story no longer belongs in Spira alone." He told her. "You must continue your story in this new world."

"But why?" She cried out. "Why did Spira abandon me? Did Yu Yveon believe I was not good enough to defeat Sin? I was in Zanarkand! I was going to complete my pilgrimage!" Tears of frustration formed in her blue and green eyes as she continued. "I was going to repent for my sins. Why did Yu Yveon stop me?"

"Valina!" Auron shouted. His shout made her halt and she looked up at him like a lost child.

She felt so alone in Middle Earth. There was no one whom properly knew her ways and she had no clue what her purpose was anymore. It felt as if her life on Spira was just a lost cause and Yu Yveon had just cruelly thrusted her upon a new world, making her adjust to it's new ways and to let others use her as some type of shield from their problems.

She really liked Frodo, honestly, she really did. But why was she using her powers there, in Middle Earth when she was meant to use them in Spira for her duty as a Summoner? Her people were dying without her!

"You need to understand. You have been sent there to continue your duty as a Summoner, but in a different way." He spoke earnestly. "Do you remember why Sin is reborn?"

She immediately answered. "Because we must repent for our sins."

"So the Yveon teachings say." Auron's tone sounded irritated, even sarcastic. "But that is not the reason." He continued, despite seeing how shocked she was at his distaste with the religion. "There is something connecting Spira to the other world. You've realised it, haven't you?"

She nodded and answered that it was Sin. The stench was all around the black riders. "You will understand your purpose soon enough. But for now, I need you to remember this." Auron said. "You must remember that the magical powers you possess are Spirian magic. It is vastly different from the other world's magic, that is why your spells do not seem as strong. Even your Aeons will seem weaker because you are connected to Spira."

"How do I get stronger? I cannot stay weak like this-"

He interupted her. "You will. You need to be patient and practice. Your body will gradually infuse Spira's energy with the other world's as you use your powers. Your pilgrimage is not over, despite not being in Spira."

Valina had more questions. Infact, she had too many and all have remained unanswered. Even the ones she did ask out loud, they were discarded with vague replies. It was frustrating and felt slightly betrayed. Yet she pushed it all back and just nodded. "I... understand..." She replied softly.

He inclined his head to show that he had listened. A signature action he always did ever since she had first met him when she was five. Even now, he was still her role model. He was one of the people she just _couldn't_ disappoint. She was too afraid to do so. "Valina."

"Yes?"

He turned his back to her. "If you complete your pilgrimage, Yuna's future will be set. Just like how you wished." Just as he finished, he began walking away and let the mist envelope him.

She could only place her hands on her heart, unsure of how she should feel. _Were you meant to guide me, Auron? If so, why do I still feel so lost...?_

* * *

><p><em>Transcript 576,<em>

_I do not understand. My team has researched for many years the cause of Sin's rebirth. For centuries, Summoners have defeated Sin and yet, it reappears several years later. The Calm never remains and is swept away by an attack by the entity. Perhaps, it is true. Sin will always come back as long as our sins exists. But doesn't this prove to be nothing but a cycle of death? Is Spira really trapped in this cycle? Yu Yveon have made it's way into everyone's hearts. Everyone believes that Sin is our punishment and that it will remain so, until we kill all Al-Bhed and their machina. But, won't that create more sins for Spirians? The only way we can determine this is to understand Sin. Yet, there is nothing. I am lost, as is everyone else on Spira._

_Syris Gervada._

* * *

><p><em>I am so annoyed with my profile. The linebreaks don't work and some of the writing is not in the middle. GAAAH. As if I'm not frustrated enough with other things... Sigh...<em>

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day!_

_-Lolimochi._


	10. Rivendell

_Hello my dear readers._

_I'm so sorry that this chapter seems hopeless. I've just been so tired lately as seen on my profile. I have a feeling it's going to be hard for me to update this year. But I haven't even written up to the good stuff and even the beginning of the Fellowship's journey. Next chapter, I swear I'll make it even better. Please don't lose hope on me._

_As usual, please enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong> - _Rivendell_

**Chapter Theme(s):  
><strong>_Braska's Daughter - Final Fantasy X OST_

Gandalf's low voice was the first thing Valina heard when she awoke.

"So you have awoken from your slumber." He said.

She turned her head slightly, noting that she was in a rather comfortable bed with light streaming through an open window. "Gandalf..." She mumbled when she saw him in his dull gray, sitting by her bedside.

"Do you still feel tired, my dear?"

She shook her head. She was mentally tired, but she felt that her body was absolutely fine. Valina didn't know whether or not she should feel as if she missed Spira or not. She had just dreamt of the farplane...

A sudden realisation dawned upon her.

_Frodo!_

"Gandalf, where is Frodo?" She gasped as she jolted up and tried to move out of the bed. Gandalf grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her back down to lay back on the bed.

"Stay calm, Valina. Frodo is fine. He awoke earlier than you did." His eyes showed a twinkle of amusement at her outburst and her sudden red glow of embarrassment. "Many were worried about you. Lord Elrond suspected that you had exhausted your body, yet you showed no sign of using too much. What had effected you, child?"

The words were caught in her throat. His words reminded her that she was powerless. Curaga could usually cure anyone, even with the slight chance that they were on the brink of death. Yet, Valina could do nothing at that time when it came to Frodo. "Something is wrong with my powers, Gandalf." She whispered, letting the realisation seep into her mind and cloud it with fear and shock. "In my world- Spira... My spells were so effective, usually I could heal anyone like Frodo in any situation. But... when Frodo was stabbed by the black riders, my powers were so..." She hesitated. "Weak... I could only stop his bleeding and close his wound with my most _strongest_ spell. It felt as if something was blocking me."

Gandalf nodded knowingly. "The poison of the morgul blade repelled your powers. Do not worry about that, it is far too complicated to heal, even for the elves." He then looked into her eyes expectantly. "However, I do know that you are still conflicted about something. I can see it in your eyes."

Valina bit her lip, not wanting to burden Gandalf. He seemed to have enough burden upon his old shoulders. But his eyes looked as if he would reprimand her if she did not tell... "I met an old friend in my dreams." She said softly.

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose in amusement, or was it shock? "And what did this friend tell you?"

She sighed. "I had so many questions for him, yet he was so vague with the answers and... and now, I feel so lost."

The old gray Istar only gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder before standing up. "You will find your answers in time." He spoke before walking towards the door. "When you are feeling well, I advise you to take a walk around. Perhaps it can clear your mind." He smiled as he exited.

* * *

><p>Valina did go out of her room when the sun was at the highest point in the sky. She had yet to met the others, but felt comfortable on her own for the moment. Rivendell was truly beautiful and there was certainly no place in Spira like it. Her room was close to the large garden so she leisurely walked to it. The white stone pavement against the heels of her boots made definite clacking noises. Her eyes gazed at the flowers there, searching for any that she recognised.<p>

"Oh!" She smiled as she knelt down under a stone arch. Just growing in the soil behind the pillar was a little shrub. "Rosemary." She breathed and inhaled the aroma. Sam had taught her the little herb. It's delicate blue flowers was pleasing to the eyes and the aroma was lovely, as Sam had demonstrated one night when it came to roasting chicken.

"Valina?"

She turned her head and saw white silky material, fluttering in the slight breeze. Her gaze went upwards before she was greeted with a familiar face. "Arwen." The elven maiden smiled and reached a hand out to her.

Valina readily accepted it and was led to a stone bench on the sides of the garden where they both sat down. "You have been sleeping for a while. How are your faring?"

She fiddled with her brown locks of hair, feeling rather nervous and self conscious. Arwen was a fine example of an elven maiden. She was beautiful, wise and to Valina, she was very kind. Arwen's long waves of raven hair looked silky smooth and her porcelain skin looked as beautiful in the sun as it would be shining in the moonlight. Everything about Arwen looked clean and pristine. Valina knew she had darkness occurring underneath her eyes, yet it had faded slightly due to her relaxing time with the hobbits and Gandalf. Her hair felt greasy and messy and she knew she had braided her hair wrong this morning. Her clothes were dirty and had wrinkles all over it, not flowing and smooth like Arwen's gown.

"I am fine." Arwen's delicate eyebrow rose and Valina was forced to continue. "I don't feel tired now." Her voice made it seem uncertain, as if she were a child trying to please an adult with the right answer.

"Many worried about you. Aragorn had to carry you here for most of the way, I have heard." Arwen said with an amused twinkle in the depths of her eyes.

Valina was confused. "Who is Aragorn?"

"Oh, I have forgotten he goes by many names. Aragorn is Strider."

"What? He carried me here?" She exclaimed as she stood, alarmed and embarrassed. Arwen laughed and gently grasped her hand to pull her down to sit again.

"Well he could not leave you lying there nor let the hobbit folk carry you."

Valina blushed crimson. "Well, no. Of course not, but... I am not the..." She struggled to think of the word. "I am big." She said bluntly, having no idea how else to say it.

Arwen let out another soft laugh, especially seeing Valina's face turn bright red. "You are not big at all. You are little compared to Aragorn. If you are saying that you are heavy, then I am not sure. But Aragorn is strong. Perhaps you should thank him for carrying you."

_Heavy? I should ask Gandalf what that word means..._ Valina thought before nodding to the elven maiden.

Arwen seemed to notice Valina's odd habit to play with her own hair and said. "Would you like to bathe? You look uncomfortable." Arwen almost looked as if she was going to frown, but a second later her placid expression remained.

"Well, my room has no..." she hesitated as she thought of the word. "Bathing room?" She noticed that Arwen nodded for her continue, patient with her stuttering and stumbling words. "But I would like to have one, if it doesn't trouble you."

Arwen touched her arm with a gentle smile. "Of course I would not mind. You are a friend of mine and I allow my friends to use what I use." Amusement fluttered across her face for a moment. "Or do you not remember how much you insisted so?"

The splash of red reappeared upon her cheeks. Her lips parted and wobbly as if trying to think of what to say. The memory of when she first entered Rivendell pushed it's way into her mind like parents telling embarassing childhood stories. 

* * *

><p><em>Gandalf stood tall within the room with Lord Elrond and Arwen. "Good evening, my old friend."<em>

_"Gandalf." Lord Elrond inclined his head slightly in greeting. "I did not expect you to come to Rivendell without notice." His eyebrow raised in wariness._

_"No, I did not expect so myself. However, I am in need of a rest - more so my new companion."_

_That seemed to surprise the elven lord. "Companion?"_

_The sounds of gray robes shuffling as Gandalf motioned the foreign girl forward from behind her. She seemed very shy all of a sudden and Gandalf did not understand why, but did not ask. Mostly because they both wouldn't be able to understand each other unless they took minutes trying to decipher each other's crude way of communication - hand movements._

_Ever since Valina had entered Rivendell, she had taken one look at the elven people and see their delicate pointed ears. It was almost entertaining to Gandalf to see her gasp and stare before shifting her eyes down to their arms. Her eyebrows would slant downwards and a frown would appear. "Guado?" She had whispered in confusion. Gandalf did not know what a 'Guado' was, but assumed it was something similar to an elf. It was troubling to him that he did not know what it was._

_"Valina, meet Lord Elrond and Arwen. They are friends." Gandalf spoke, motioning to them each as he spoke their names. At the strange looks both elves had given him, he explained. "She does not speak Westron nor Elvish. She speaks a language of her own."_

_Elrond said. "She is... touched in the head, you presume?"_

_"Oh, no. Never. I am certain her mind is clear and able." Gandalf's amusement was clear within his blue eyes. However, the darkness of secrets and knowledge were also buried within. "She is just different - unique is perhaps the better word."_

_Arwen looked to the brown-haired girl with interest. She looked so small and insecure in such a large room with two men speaking a language that is foreign to her. While the two men talked quietly, Arwen stepped forward towards the girl and held up her right hand in greeting. "Welcome, Valina." She spoke gently, as if coaxing a child to come out of hiding. The girl's timid appearance did make her seem like a child after all. "I am Arwen. A friend." As she spoke friend, she used her other hand to touch her heart._

_Unexpectedly, the girl mimicked her movement. "F-Friend?" The words that stumbled from her mouth was accented with the strange language. It was quite endearing to see the girl shuffle in uncertainty, again making Arwen think of her as a lost child._

_She smiled. "Yes. Friend."_

_"Friend..." The girl's voice trailed off, as if contemplating._

_Ever since that meeting, Arwen offered little conversation, but immense patience and kindness towards the foreign girl. She wondered if that was how it felt like, having a little sister or perhaps being a mother to an elfing. In any case, she had found it odd how Valina always called her 'friend' and never her name._

_It was one day, when Valina came running to her, frantic with her hair messy and wild and kept calling, "Friend! Friend! Friend!" that she realised that Valina had thought her name was 'Friend' not Arwen. _

_Gandalf couldn't stop chuckling when he was told._

* * *

><p>Arwen was still smiling serenely as Valina stuttered. "It was- I just... Y-You should not make me remember!"<p>

Now, it looked as if Arwen's smile was a little _too_ serene. Valina could see the laughter in the Elleth's clear gray eyes. "I am jesting with you, my friend." She stood and motioned the younger female to do so too. "Come, I shall help prepare a bath for you."

They walked out of the gardens and to Arwen's bathing room. Valina noticed how gracefully Arwen walked and how she held her head up high making her regal authority very apparent. Valina knew that some little dark part of her mind was envious of the elleth's beauty and her knowledge for things. How could she be so perfect and flawless when she was not a full elf? Surely, a part of that human blood must have faults... But she realised a long time ago, that she did not need that beauty or knowledge. No, not for her path. She was fully human and with so many flaws. She had to learn to accept that. Perhaps, Arwen had some flaws that was never exposed to her.

_I must repent for my sins... For Spira's sins..._

"Valina? Valina, are you listening to me?" The elleth's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

She quickly nodded, hoping not to offend her friend. But Arwen never seemed to get offended by anything. She saw two elleths walking out of the room with buckets in their hands. While she was daydreaming, it seemed that her friend had asked for the bath to be drawn.

"You can bathe here. Would you like me to bring you some new garments?"

"I cannot wear any other clothing. I... I made made an oath." Valina hesitated. "But, I have a spare set in my bag I left in the room. It is slightly dirty and wet, but-"

"That is fine. I will clean and dry it for you. It will take a while to warm the water and fill the bath. I am sure that is long enough to dry your clothes." Arwen moved towards a table in the room which had several glass bottles and wooden containers. "Here are the soaps you can use."

"Bathe as you like, I will leave your garment on my bed." She smiled at Valina before exiting the room.

Valina, now being left alone, took her time to look around. The room was small compared to the other rooms she had visited in Rivendell. But the perfume of flowers was pleasant and bade her to relax. In the middle of the room was a wooden tub and next to it was the table of the soaps. The corner of the room had a bronze chamberpot and several wooden buckets.

Taking her time, Valina patiently waited by smelling the different soaps. All of them were floral and lovely though she could only name one or two of the flora used in them.

Soon enough, the elleths from before had arrived with buckets of warm water.

When Valina slid into the perfumed water, she felt her body loosen.

_Let me forget just for a little while..._

* * *

><p>When Valina had changed into her new clothes, she realised that her pouch had been ripped and Arwen had given her a tanned leather satchel as a replacement. The fights with the black riders had probably caused it to rip beyond repair, but it was mostly her fault for stuffing her things into such a small pouch.<p>

In the brown pouch had several coins of different shapes, sizes and colours. Octagons, hexagons and circles of gold, bronze silver and jade were present and some had escaped from the rips of the pouch and onto the white bed. It was the currency of Spira.

"I thought I had given all my Gil to Kiku." She said aloud to herself as she placed them all into her new satchel.

There were several different herbs and flowers which were shrivelled from being forgotten. Their scents mingled together and lingered in the pouch though it was weak. Once she picked them up, bits had been crumbling off and the beauty of them as well.

Her wooden flute was also in the pouch, disassembled into three pieces for now. They were a gift from Merry and Pippin so she dared not leave it around.

There was a glass vial of green liquid. It swirled with magical potency. It was a Hi-Potion. A concotion that could heal most wounds and make someone feel more alert and awake. She had forgotten she had it and she felt guilty that she did not use it on Frodo when he was wounded. But, if her magic did not work on him then the Hi-Potion would probably be just as ineffective - if not more.

The next thing she found was a brilliant feather coloured like a sunset and fire with tips of black but the bottom was a lovely aqua shade. It was a phoenix down. The item itself was a miracle and could be used to awaken those who could not and heal those who are mortally wounded. She stuffed it in, hoping to never use it in the future.

Gathering the pouch, she was going to take it to be thrown away until-

_Clink... Clink..._

Two golden rings with a blue dome in the middle, the size of a bulky metal bracelet, fell the round with a resounding echo. They twirled around from the impact before settling down flat. The reflection of the light gleamed back innocently at her.

She froze.

_Those are..._

It felt as if someone had given her a Soft potion and she felt like she could move again. Gently, she knelt down and picked the objects with trembling hands. They were the size of her palm. The golden rings had etching of Spirian language on it, though they were in the old language and could not be deciphered anymore. The blue dome was a sphere with clear water morphing smoothly and beautifully within it. A small pyrefly circled inside, as if chasing the water in an endless game.

_How long has it been since I've played this?_ She wondered. She placed the duller blue one on the bed and cupped her hands around the other.

She knew she had never touched it since she had come to Middle Earth. Maybe even before then too.

"P-Play..." She whispered, barely audible.

The movie sphere illuminated, casting an eerie blue upon her skin and images were projected up above the sphere.

It was a little girl. A girl so much like her with the same mismatched eyes and brown hair. The child smiled brightly, twirling around in the background of a white beach and the beautiful blue sea and sky behind her...

"Yuna, wave at me!" Her voice echoed from the sphere - though it was a much younger version of her's.

The little girl instantly turned towards the sphere with a giant smile and waved with such happiness. "Hi, Lina!" The girl said with a bounce in her step as she rushed forward, her face pushed against the orb making her face look much more enlarged. "Look, Lina! It's Ian playing blitzball with Wakka!" When the orb stayed focused on little Yuna, she pouted. "Why are you still recording me?"

"Just... Just let me keep recording you, okay Yuna? I can see Ian and Wakka playing blitzball any day."

Yuna looked confused. "But, you see me everyday and all the time."

"I just want to see you smile and remember it. " She could hear her younger self chuckle. "Sometimes I wonder how many times you can smile a day, hm?"

"When Sin is gone for good, I'll smile a lot! I promise!"

She could hear the sharp inhale of her younger self. "I-Is that so...?"

"Yeah." Yuna nodded before twirling around again, her eyes staring up into the endless sky. "Everyone will smile more once Sin is gone. I'm proud daddy made Sin go away."

"Y-Yeah... I'm proud of father too." There was a pause and the camera only focused on Yuna. "Yuna, I promise you... Sin will be gone for good someday."

_"I promise you..."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_As I've said, I tried.  
><em>

_I'll definitely make it better in the upcoming chapters whenever I update this year._

_Oh, a question for all of you:_

**_Should Boromir__ live?  
>If so, why?<em>**

_Please review or PM me and tell me why. You can also do a poll on my profile for it as well._

_Thank you for reading and have a nice day!_


End file.
